The Fire Within
by I Like Trains
Summary: A battle between ThunderClan and RiverClan has killed Firestar, Graystripe, and Mistyfoot. Now, both ThunderClan and RiverClan are ruled by two selfish cats. Graykit-son of Firestar and Sandstorm-must come from the shadows, and help protect his clan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Hi! I'm here with my first ever fanfic The Fire Within! I really hope you all like it!

The Fire Within

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader-Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy-Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Medicine Cat-Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Warriors-Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Apprentice, Briarpaw

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Foxheart- reddish tabby tom

Icefall- white she-cat

Apprentices-Shrewpaw-brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Toadpaw- black-and-white tom

Rosepaw- dark cream she-cat

Briarpaw- dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens-Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy- long-furred cream cat from the horseplace

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Firestar's kits: Orangekit (ginger tabby she-cat) and Graykit (gray tom with orange eyes)

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (pale gray she-cat) and Ivykit (silver-and-white tabby she-cat)

Elders-Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes; retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- plump former tabby loner with a gray muzzle due to age


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Alright, this is the prologue. I've worked hard to be descriptive, so bear with me. This is my first Fanfiction, so some constructive criticism would be helpful, but not those rude comments. Thanks!

Prologue

Torn clouds streaked the stars. Branches whisked through the night-black sky and showered leaves over the shadowed ground. Wind howled through the shadowed clearing, while bushes stirred. In the center of the clearing, a blue-gray she-cat hunched her shoulders against the glowing sky. Starlight sparkled through her thick pelt. She flattened her ears as three feline shapes padded down the rim to join her in the clearing.

"Bluestar," The spotted white she-cat spoke up first. "We've been looking for you for far too long."

"I know, why else would I come here?" Bluestar lifted her head, rain droplets pattering on the old leaders face. "What is it, Brambleberry?" She asked the former RiverClan medicine cat.

"We've been talking." Brambleberry answered sharply.

"All of StarClan's been talking," a large white tom with huge black paws cut in from the shadows. "Everyone thinks you should have done something."

"About Firestar's death?" Bluestar flicked her ear. "Honestly, do you think I have that much power, Blackstar?"

Another cat leaned forward, his brown shoulders turning silver in the starlight. "At least you should have sent a sign to Lionblaze, he would have attacked Leopardstar in time." He growled.

"If you had, Firestar, Mistyfoot, and Graystripe wouldn't have died." Blackstar hissed again, unsheathing his claws.

Bluestar whipped her head to face the three cats, her neck fur bristling. "Do you three think I'm stupid? I couldn't do anything to stop that battle. Mistyfoot was my daughter, and Firestar and Graystripe were loyal ThunderClan cats. I wish that battle never happened."

Wind swirled through the clearing, ears, fur, and tails tugging up with it as a ranging mew sounded from the top of the slope.

"Stop!"

The four cats turned to see the dark tortoiseshell shape of Spottedleaf clambering down the slope, facing the three cats.

"Bluestar has suffered enough. And what would of happened to Leopardstar if Lionbaze attacked her, Barkface? She would have died," Spottedleaf mewed to the brown tom, her amber gaze resting on Blackstar's. "Like Russetfur." She finished.

Blackstar flinched.

"Blaming everyone for deaths that never should of happened won't help." Another voice sounded from the shadows, a silver tabby stepping out.

"You would know about that, Silverstream," Brambleberry hissed, her dark blue eyes following Silverstream's as the silver tabby padded to stand next to Spottedleaf and Bluestar. "I'm sure you remember why you joined StarClan, giving birth to half-clan kits." Brambleberry's dark blue eyes glittered.

Bluestar growled. "We all make mistakes in our times." She drew her tail along Silverstream's frame, the silver tabby's blue eyes sharp with pain.

"I think we should try to help our clans. Bramblestar is our greatest threat now." Barkface mewed, trying to ease the tension.

Bluestar nodded, rain speckling on her face. Lightning crackled. "I think I should get Mistyfoot now." Bluestar mewed, exiting the clearing. "I'll get Firestar." Spottedleaf called, hurrying after Bluestar.

Silverstream stared at Brambleberry for a few heartbeats before turning away. "I have to get Graystripe." She meowed sadly.

Brambleberry looked at Barkface and Blackstar. "The end is coming, isn't it?" She whispered. Barkface shrugged.

Blackstar sighed. " Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Floodwater echoed through the stone hollow, braking the wall of tight brambles as if they were the slenderest twigs. Graykit stood at the entrance of the nursery, watching in horror as the scarlet water swirled around the ThunderClan camp, mounting higher. Lightning flashed from the black clouds above.

Blood crashed though Jayfeather and Shrewpaw's den, dragging them out, the two medicine cats struggling frantically, their heads dipping beneath the bloody water, and vanishing from sight. Shrieks and pleads for help sounded from everywhere, cats being swept from their dens and drowning. Graykit saw Ferncloud's speckled head break from the blood, yowling for safety.

Out of the corner of Graykit's eye, he saw the mighty Highledge crash down, being dragged around as if it was a pebble, crushing any cat underneath it. Before he could bunch his muscles to help, a wave sucked him up, dragging him down with his drowning clanmates. Sticks, and bracken stabbed into his sides. "StarClan save us!" Graykit pleaded, blackness creeping from the sides of his vision.

Graykit opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to see only blood and the shapes of his dieing clanmates. His mossy nest was scattered around him, and there were deep claw marks from were his struggled against his invisible enemy. A dream? That's what it was… It seemed so real to Graykit, his clanmates struggling to survive, the forest crashing down around him.

He looked around him. His mother Sandstorm was curled around him, her tail-tip twitching. His sister, Orangekit, was curled into a tight ball, her ear twitching as she slept. Sunlight creased into the cracks of the nursery. Graykit flicked off some moss stuck to his ear, the smell of his mother filling him with warmth and contempt.

Moss scattered all over him, and Graykit turned to see Orangekit rising to her paws, the ginger tabby's pelt turning golden in the sunlight. "Why were you shrieking all night?" She asked tiredly, her green eyes faint. Graykit shrugged, if he told her, she would fret over him like most of ThunderClan already did.

Graykit was born weak, and Jayfeather thought he wouldn't survive. Most of the time, he caught a cold, or a fever. Not one cat thinks he should be a warrior, and that he should be sent to the elders den. Graykit sighed rousing to his paws. Someday, he'll show them that he could be a warrior.

"Do you want to go outside?" Orangekit's mew brought him from his reverie. "Er- Sure." He meowed, following his sister out to the camp. The sun shined brightly in camp, it's golden light shedding over the ThunderClan cats. Out in camp, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Cloudtail were all sharing a rabbit, and Rosepaw and Toadpaw where showing Dovekit and Ivykit some hunting crouches. Bramblestar's broad tabby head stuck out from his bramble-hidden den, and Squirrelflight jumped up the Highledge to meet him.

"Hello Graykit, Orangekit," The voice of Spiderleg growled, the long-legged tom suppressing a sly grin. Graykit shrunk behind Orangekit. No one liked Spiderleg, or Bramblestar. Both were cats who cared only about themselves. Graykit wondered why his older sister Squirrelflight liked Bramblestar so much. "What's a matter Graykit? Scared I might bite you?" Spiderleg hissed.

"No…. No, I'm fine." He stuttered. Coughing broke out as Graykit's back heaved up and down. Another fever! He dug his claws into the ground to stop from collapsing.

"Go to Jayfeather and Shrewpaw's den right now!" Spiderleg ordered. Giving Spiderleg a menacing glare, he padded off to the medicine cat's den, saddened by the glares he drew as he slunk towards the den.

"I'm almost six moons old, they all need to stop acting like I'm stupid!" He snarled to himself.

He padded into the medicine cat den, the smell of herbs lingering in the air. Jayfeather was hovering over Icefall's belly, sniffing it curiously. "Well, your only a few days into your pregnancy, but I would tell Berrynose that your expecting a litter." Jayfeather announced. The white she-cat wiggled excitedly.

"Thanks!" She mewed, leaving the den.

"Oh, Graykit you're here. Another fever?" He asked sniffing Graykit's head.

"I'm fine!" He hissed. Even Jayfeather thought he couldn't be a warrior!

"If you want, I can ask Shrewpaw if he wouldn't mind starting warrior training. Being a medicine cat is you're only option. What if you get sick in battle? Your too weak." Jayfeather murmured.

"No, I'm fine." Graykit hissed back, leaving the medicine cats den. He will be a warrior!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Graykit lashed his tail angrily. He would be a warrior, at any cost. Most of ThunderClan was staring at him as he padded out of the bramble-hidden medicine cat den. His orange eyes burned with fiery anger as he ran to the nursery, back to the warmth of Sandstorm.

Inside the nursery, Sandstorm was grooming Orangekit, the ginger tabby face scrunching between Sandstorm's vigorous licks. "There you are, Graykit!" Sandstorm cried. She nudged Orangekit away and bent forward to touch noses with Graykit.

"Why do I need to be here?" He asked, unsure why his mother seemed so scared. Orangekit bounded towards him.

"Our apprentice ceremony is today," She hissed, flicking her tail over his ear. "Duh." She snarled, padding over to Dovekit and Ivykit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Graykit heard the ringing yowl of Bramblestar. Scampering outside the nursery, he halted at the front of the nursery. Every pair of eyes was intent on him. Graykit guessed they thought he would never be a warrior.

Orangekit pushed him forward, as all cats from the nursery was pouring out.

"We are gathered here today to name two apprentices, and I have some other news. Firstly, I would like to name our newest apprentices. Orangekit, Graykit, step forward." Bramblestar almost hissed. The two littermates jumped onto the Highledge, all of ThunderClan seeming small.

"Orangekit will be known as Orangepaw, and her mentor will be Foxheart." Orangepaw jumped off of the rock, and up to Foxheart. She touched noses with the reddish tabby, and sat next to him.

"Graykit will be known as Graypaw, and his mentor will be Lionblaze." Graypaw's gray pelt shown with pride as he padded toward his kin, happy that he had a strong mentor.

"Orangepaw! Graypaw! Orangepaw! Graypaw!" The clan cheered.

Graypaw's chest swelled with happiness as the clan cheered his new name. Lionblaze amber eyes glowed with happiness as well. "I'll do my best. I promise." Graypaw whispered to his mentor.

"I know," Lionblaze whispered back. "But first, I think we should let you walk around the territory. Foxheart," Lionblaze called to the tabby. "How about we take our apprentices around the territory?" He asked. Foxheart nodded, flicking his tail for Orangepaw to follow him.

Before leaving the camp, Graypaw heard Spiderleg and Bramblestar whispering to one another. "Why did you chose Lionblaze to mentor Graypaw? He should have been a medicine cat!" Spiderleg hissed to Bramblestar.

"Because, Jayfeather would have conspired a plan to overthrow us. I need a strong cat like Lionblaze to keep an eye on Graypaw. Graypaw too much like his father."

Graypaw's heart dropped. The mention of his dead father, Firestar, was too much to bear. Sandstorm barely spoke of him, Graypaw knew she couldn't deal with the pain. Graypaw remembered the story Longtail told him when he was four moons old; that his father knew RiverClan was still accusing ThunderClan of stealing their fish, so ThunderClan went over to RiverClan to teach them a lesson. Not only did Graypaw's father die, but a good friend of Sandstorm and Firestar, Graystripe died as well. That's who Graypaw was named for, anyway. Before paying attention to Foxheart, Orangepaw, or Lionblaze, Graypaw wondered how life in RiverClan and ThunderClan would be like if Firestar, or RiverClans deputy at that time Mistyfoot died. He would actually know his father, no cat would live in fear of Bramblestar, or RiverClan's leader Volestar.

Graypaw sighed before listening to Foxheart's lecture of how to avoid brambles. If he was born then, he would've shredded Leopardstar, and saved his father. If only he wasn't so weak and scared.

If only.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Right when Graypaw snapped his attention back to Foxheart, he had already finished, beckoning his tail for Lionblaze to speak. Lionblaze stepped forward, the golden tabby muscles rippling through his pelt.

"Alright you two, lets explore the borders and the territory. Got it?" Lionblaze asked. Both cats nodded vigorously. Following Lionblaze and Foxheart through the thick undergrowth, Graypaw looked around him. The trees towered over his head, and the brambles poked at his sides, the thin gray tom wincing every time.

"Lionblaze," Orangepaw spoke up, an ouch interrupting her. "When do we get out of all these brambles and undergrowth?" She wined, like always.

"Soon, stop complaining!" Foxheart snapped. Orangepaw shrunk backwards, nodding.

Orangepaw scooted closely to Graypaw. "I didn't even ask him!" She hissed into his ear. Graypaw nodded, remembering that Foxheart was very boastful, a lot like Berrynose. Just as both of them had wished, the undergrowth and brambles shrunk down as the forest turned into moors. Wind brushed through Graykit's soft fur, and the smell of rabbits clung heavily in the air.

"Orangepaw, Graypaw, this is our shared border to WindClan." Foxheart mewed annoyingly, his blue eyes dulled like he saw this to many times. Orangepaw let out a shriek of excitement, and ran over the border, a few fox-lengths into WindClan territory.

"Graypaw! This is so cool!" Orangepaw squeaked, flicking her tail to signal that she wanted him to come and play with her. Graypaw stared in disbelief.

"Orangepaw! Get back here!" He called to his littermate who was running in circles. A few heartbeats after he said that, two lean feline shapes wove in front of Orangepaw.

"What are you doing on our border?" The black pelted tom with amber eyes hissed.

"Yeah!" His younger, pale gray companion snarled, his back arching. Orangepaw's green eyes went wide. She backed away, back on ThunderClan territory.

"Breezepelt, this is Orangepaw's first day of apprentice training; how would she know?" Lionblaze growled, his tail lashing irritably. Graypaw remembered the nursery stories Sandstorm told him; that Lionblaze's father was really Crowfeather from WindClan, and Leafpool, his own sister.

Breezepelt looked at Lionblaze, the WindClan tom's neck fur rising. "She should! Do you see my apprentice Boulderpaw jumping into your territory? I think not!" He hissed. The pale gray tom, Boulderpaw, looked at Graypaw.

"Hey, aren't those two Firestar's kits?" Boulderpaw growled, his green eyes glittering. Graypaw bristled at the mention of Firestar.

"Hey, why don't you just run on over to the nursery and cry to your mother and father, Boulderkit!" Graypaw hissed, following Lionblaze, Orangepaw, and Foxheart back into the forest.

"Well at least I have a father!" Boulderpaw hissed back.

Orangepaw whirled around, Lionblaze unsheathed his claws, and Foxheart mouthed to Lionblaze, "Oh no he didn't." Graypaw bared his teeth, and unsheathed his claws. "It's on now!" He snarled, running back to the moors. He leaped on top of Boulderpaw, trying to claw his way into the more experienced, older, and certainly larger apprentice.

"Oh, your gonna have to fight better than that, weakling!" Boulderpaw snarled, slashing Graypaw's muzzle with his large paws. Graypaw fell backwards, the pain and agony of his wound to much to hold. Instead of letting Graypaw retreat, Boulderpaw pounced on top of him, grabbing his tail and flinging his weak body onto the moors. Graypaw felt weaker than ever, his paws trembling as he struggled to stand up. Graypaw opened his mouth to say 'I'm done' but Boulderpaw made one last move, he grabbed Graypaw's scruff and slammed his face into the dirt. Boulderpaw backed away happily, to stand beside Breezepelt.

"Wow, Lionblaze. Your apprentice is weak, and a waste of space and time. A," Breezepelt continued as Graypaw limped over the border. "Mockery to ThunderClan." He finished. Graypaw shrugged of Orangepaw as she came over to comfort him.

"I don't care, Orangepaw. Just leave me alone." He growled to his littermate. Not waiting for Lionblaze or Foxheart, he trekked alone to ThunderClan camp, not caring if he got lost or not. _It will probably be better for ThunderClan if I never came back. He thought. He ran faster as Orangepaw's clumsy steps sounded from behind him. _

"_Graypaw… Graypaw wait," Orangepaw hissed, running to meet him. "Who cares what Boulderpaw or Breezepelt thinks?" She mewed, trying to cheer him up. _

"_I do." He whispered, trying to pad in front of Orangepaw._

"_Well, I think you're the only one. Their both crow-food eating fox dungs. Honestly, you get worked up over the littlest things." She meowed. Graypaw's orange eyes burned. _

"_You're not helping." He hissed, padding through the gorse tunnel that lead to the ThunderClan camp. As soon as Sandstorm saw him, she let out a sheik and ran up to him, licking his muzzle. _

"_What happened to my kit!" She snarled at Lionblaze. A crowd began to form. _

"_Boulderpaw and Breezepelt attacked us at the border, Orangepaw," Lionblaze begun, giving a glare to the ginger tabby. "Ran over the border. So Boulderpaw and Breezepelt came over and started to pick at Graypaw. Graypaw attacked Boulderpaw… But he lost." Lionblaze finished. _

"_You attacked a WindClan apprentice, and lost? Are you trying to make ThunderClan look bad?" The snarl of Bramblestar came from the back of the crowd as the large dark brown tabby shoved his way through the crowd. Graypaw gulped, then nodded slowly, and shrinking down. _

"_You will go without dinner tonight, and you will watch the camp alone tonight. This is your punishment for making a mockery of ThunderClan." He growled, exiting the crowd. _

_A/N~ Oh no Boulderpaw didn't! I hope that peeps like this chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Graypaw froze. A day without food, and a night having to watch all of ThunderClan, by himself? How could Bramblestar be so cruel? "Fine!" He hissed to his leader, whirling around to begin his night's watch. Graypaw planted his rear in the entrance to ThunderClan, hoping that this will all be over soon.

"Wait, can't I at least make sure that cut on Graypaw's muzzle doesn't get infected?" Graypaw turned to see Jayfeather standing nose to nose to Bramblestar, both cats neck fur rising.

"Maybe tomorrow if I feel like it, but otherwise no." Bramblestar growled, the larger cat looming menacingly over Jayfeather. Bramblestar stayed in that position for a few heartbeats before whirling around and stalking towards his den, Spiderleg trailing behind him.

The sun bleed over the trees as it's pure golden light disappeared from the darkening sky. The moon shown brightly in the sky, making Graypaw's gray fur turn to a silver color. His night's watch was tiring, he had never stayed up all night, and he had training tomorrow!

Hours past as the sun began to rise again, the light of the forest restoring. Graypaw turned to see most of ThunderClan were already padding out of their dens. Spiderleg padded out of the warriors den, flicking his tail for Cloudtail, Bumblepaw, Foxheart, and… Orangepaw! His littermate was going on the dawn patrol without him! He nodded as the three cats pasted by him, but stifled Orangepaw a glare. As she got closer to him, Graypaw saw that her shoulder had a long scar on it, and blood trickled out of the wound. Most likely noticing Graypaw's long stare, Orangepaw quickly licked the fur down, and hissed at Graypaw, hurrying after Foxheart.

Bramblestar slipped out of his den, Squirrelflight following him closely. "Your night's watch is done, Graypaw." He called over to him. Graypaw dipped his head to his sister, and twitched his whiskers at Bramblestar. Padding to the warriors den in search of Lionblaze, he looked over to see Icefall's plump belly basking in the sunlight. It would be about a moon before her kits were due. Flicking his attention back to the warriors den, he peeked inside. Thornclaw was sharing tongues with Leafpool, the former medicine cat looking rather pleased at the golden brown tabby's sudden attention, his mother, Sandstorm was staring into the walls, her green gaze lost, and at last, Lionblaze was sleeping as close to Cinderheart as the fronds of the bracken would allow.

"Lionblaze, training," He whispered to his mentor. The golden tabby picked up his head, his neck fur lying flat as he saw it was only Graypaw. Lionblaze nodded, and bent his head to whisper a few words into Cinderheart's ear. The gray tabby's deep blue eyes brightened.

"Alright, Graypaw, ready for some training?" Lionblaze asked, turning to look at Graypaw. Graypaw wiggled with excitement. He followed Lionblaze out of the warriors den, and towards the entrance of the ThunderClan camp.

"What are we going to do today, Lionblaze?" He asked.

"Maybe some fighting," He mewed. Graypaw gritted his teeth, and lashed his tail.

"Calm down, it's just that you need to learn how to fight if you're going to be a warrior." Lionblaze growled, walking into the training area. Jumping into the area, he waved his tail. "So, are we going to learn how to jump across branches? The lightning strike tactic? Huh?" Graypaw asked, jumping side to side excitedly.

"Sure, but first-" Lionblaze begun, leaping at Graypaw with outstretched paws. Lionblaze knocked Graypaw over, pushing him on the forest floor. Graypaw pummeled Lionblaze's stomach with his hind paws, Lionblaze's expression hardening. Lionblaze flipped Graypaw over, bite his scruff, and tossed him aside.

"See, still a lot to learn."

Sunhigh turned to sundown. Graypaw shook his pelt after a hard day of battle tactics with his mentor. He grabbed a vole from the fresh-kill pile, and headed towards the fallen beech tree where the apprentices ate. Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Orangepaw were all sharing a large rabbit. Settling as far from Orangepaw as he could get, he chomped on his vole.

"Hey Graypaw," Blossompaw mewed between gulps.

"Hi." He meowed.

Orangepaw looked up from her meal. "Well, are you still mad at me?" She hissed.

"Maybe."

"Your so… Annoying!" She snarled back, heading back to the apprentices den.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N~ It's been a while since I've updated, so I've added yet another chap. Thanks for the reviews, there really appreciated.

Chapter 5

Two moons had passed since Graypaw's training session with Lionblaze, and the apprentices den would get full in six moons by Icefall's new litter. She had four kits with Berrynose; Nettlekit, who was a dark brown-and-white tabby tom, Snowkit, who was a mirror image of Icefall, Dawnkit, who was a slender dark cream she-cat, and Reedkit, a jet-black tom. Those four were rambunctious already, bouncing at Berrynose's paws all the time.

"I remember when we were like that, Graypaw," Orangepaw mewed, startling Graypaw as she slid from the apprentices den, her ginger tabby coat ruffled. Graypaw lashed his tail.

"The only difference was that we never had a father to bounce around." He growled, heading towards the fresh-kill pile. Orangepaw followed him closely, her green gaze intent on Graypaw.

"Dustpelt and Cloudtail played with us often," She answered coolly. "I understand your pain, I wish I had a father like Nettlekit, Snowkit, Dawnkit, and Reedkit do. But we don't. Get used to it, Graypaw, that's how we have to live." She answered, touching her tail to his shoulder.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called, his tail swishing.

"Come on Graypaw, let's sit by Bumblepaw." Orangepaw mewed, flicking her tail to were the pale gray tom with black stripes sat. Graypaw followed Orangepaw, settling beside her.

"We are gathered here today to name two new warriors. Toadpaw and Rosepaw successfully tracked down a badger that was nesting on our territory! Toadpaw, Rosepaw step forward."

The black-and-white tom and the dark cream tabby stepped up to the Highledge.

"I, Bramblestar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors too look down upon these two apprentices. They have learned your code, and I ask you to commend them as warriors in turn. Rosepaw, Toadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Both littermates mewed in unison.

"Then warriors you shall be. Rosepaw from this moment forward you shall be known as Roseleaf. StarClan honors you for your courage and loyalty, and makes you a warrior at last." Bramblestar rested his muzzle between the new warriors ears, and Roseleaf licked his shoulder respectably.

"Toadpaw from this moment forward you shall be known as Toadspring. StarClan honors you for you're strength and bravery, and makes you a warrior in turn." Bramblestar repeated what he did to Roseleaf to Toadspring.

"Roseleaf! Toadspring! Roseleaf! Toadspring!"

The new warriors looked overly excited at their new names. Graypaw cheered for the new warriors. Finally, his friends were warriors. Roseleaf had always helped Graypaw learn new moves, moves that helped him get stronger.

"We have yet another ceremony to perform. It's Dovekit and Ivykit's sixth moon! Dovekit will be Dovepaw, and Ivykit will be Ivypaw. Millie will train Dovepaw, and Thornclaw will train Ivypaw." Bramblestar mewed. Both apprentices touched noses with their mentors.

"This meeting is dismissed!"

Graypaw stretched his legs, the sun felling warm on his dull coat. Orangepaw was talking to Dovepaw and Ivypaw, both new apprentices looking eager to learn from their denmate. Graypaw sighed. Everyone was doing something but him.

"Mousewhisker! What do you have there?" Bramblestar snarled. Graypaw stared at Mousewhisker. The gray-and-white tom had a kit who looked about Graypaw's age next to him!

"This kit," Mousewhisker mewed, putting his bushy tail on the kits shoulder. "Is mine and Minnowtail's from RiverClan."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N~ Yes, Mousewhisker's mate is Minnowtail. I hope you guys know why I choose her out of others, but if you don't then remember how much he was mooning over her in I think The Sight, then wow.

Chapter 6

"Your mates with Minnowtail?" Spiderleg screeched, standing flank to flank to Bramblestar. Mousewhisker didn't flinch as yowls of pure outrage erupted from ThunderClan. But Graypaw wasn't focused on Mousewhisker, but on his younger companion. She was a white she-cat, with sleek fur like a RiverClan cat, and black ear tips and a black tip-tail. Her eyes were a dazzling blue that made Graypaw's neck fur rise with curiosity.

"And now, I bet you want us to take this kit. Correct?" Bramblestar growled, circling Mousewhisker.

"Yes, Bramblestar. Minnowtail told RiverClan. Our kits were already apprentices of RiverClan, she has Thunderpaw, and I have Riverpaw here. You will need all the warriors you can get, Bramblestar." Mousewhisker persuaded, his green eyes following Bramblestar.

Bramblestar stopped, his eyes twitching. "Hum… You are right, Mousewhisker. More cats would be helpful in this up coming leaf-bare." Bramblestar finished.

Spiderleg unsheathed his claws. "You're serious, Bramblestar? A half-clan kit?" Spiderleg protested. Bramblestar held his tail up for silence.

"Mousewhisker, Riverpaw will train as an apprentice in ThunderClan. Her mentor will be Leafpool. Leafpool," Bramblestar growled, his hard amber gaze intent on the small light brown tabby. "I hope you find this half-clan kit to your liking. Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, follow me." Bramblestar finished, flicking his tail for them to follow.

When Bramblestar left with Squirrelflight and Spiderleg, Graypaw caught a glimpse of Leafpool's expression. His older sister's amber eyes were full of hurt, probably from Bramblestar's comment. Riverpaw's blue eyes looked scared to be surrounded by glares, and cats she didn't know. Graypaw sighed, heading up to Riverpaw to welcome the new she-cat to ThunderClan.

"Hey, Riverpaw. I'm Graypaw." He mewed. Riverpaw's eyes looked shocked that a cat from ThunderClan would welcome her so kindly.

"Hello, Graypaw. Honestly, you're the first cat that seems to welcome me to ThunderClan," She mewed, walking from the entrance to ThunderClan, and walking flank-to-flank with Graypaw. "I miss my brother Thunderpaw though, and my mother Minnowtail." She finished.

Graypaw looked at the sky. Dusk was creeping around the sunlight as the sky turned purple, and the first warriors of StarClan were beginning to appear. "Okay, Riverpaw. Lets go to the fresh-kill pile, get some food, then I'll show you to the apprentices den." He instructed. Riverpaw nodded, following him to the pile of mice, birds, rabbits, and voles. Before they even got there, Graypaw and Riverpaw were bowled by a swarm of kits.

"Isn't she from RiverClan?"

"Is she a spy?"

"She looks stupid!"

All of Icefall's kits begun attacking Riverpaw with questions, until Graypaw stood between Riverpaw and the kits. "There will be plenty of time for questions, but right now you four need to head on back to Icefall. Understand?" He asked the four. All four of the kits headed back to the nursery with bowed heads and dragging tails.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Riverpaw mewed from behind.

"I know," Graypaw answered, turning around to grab a vole from the pile. "But, I know what it's like to be treated differently." He told he between bites.

Riverpaw tipped her head to one side. "How?" She asked, finishing her mouse.

Not wanting to answer her question, her padded to the apprentices den. "Here's the apprentices den." He meowed, padding to his nest. Riverpaw came in a few heartbeats later, settling in the nest beside him.

Sleep hit Graypaw like a black wave.

Graypaw awoke in a dark forest, the eerie light turning Graypaw's gray coat silver. Scents of rotten prey were so thick, that Graypaw had to crinkle his nose. "Ah, Graypaw, we've been waiting for you." A deep voice growled, feeling as though the voice spread like thunder around him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He called at the ferns. A few moments after he said that, a large brown tabby tom approached him.

"Bramblestar?" He asked.

"No, I'm Tigerstar. I want you to train at the Dark Forest, Graypaw."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Graypaw arched his back and let out a snarl. Tigerstar was an enemy! Graypaw knew from nursery tales that Tigerstar killed a cat named Redtail, then tried to kill the leader before his father Bluestar. He was exiled, then he went to ShadowClan, and became their leader.

"You believe everything Sandstorm has told you, eh? I thought you would be smarter than that, smarter than your father." Tigerstar hissed, circling Graypaw. Graypaw snarled at Tigerstar, leaping at him with unsheathed claws. Tigerstar stepped aside, leaving Graypaw to roll in the dirt. Graypaw shook his pelt, leaping at Tigerstar a second time, this time snagging his tail. Tigerstar bit Graypaw's leg, toppled over him, and pinned him down, leaving a long, deep scratch wound on his shoulder.

"If you were trained properly, you would have beaten me." Tigerstar hissed. He raised his unsheathed paw, the black hooks glinting in the moonlight. "Now you'll join me, one way or another."

Just as he was slamming his paw down, a ginger flash crashed into Tigerstar, sending the massive tabby flailing. As the fighting died down, Graypaw strained to see a flame-colored cat pinning Tigerstar down, biting his tail. The strange cat got off of Tigerstar, and grabbed Graypaw's scruff, haling him away from the Dark Forest, and into a starry forest ground.

"What are you doing? Put me down, I'm not a kit!" Graypaw screeched, shaking lose from his rescuer.

"You don't know who I am?" The flame-colored cat asked. Graypaw shook his head.

"I'm you're father, Firestar. Finally, we meet in person," Firestar mewed. Graypaw stretched his fire-orange gaze wider, and ran up to lick his father's cheek. Firestar brushed muzzle's with Graypaw. The happy reuniting stopped when Graypaw realized what was happening.

"Why was Tigerstar asking me, of all cats, to train with him?" Graypaw asked his father curiously. Firestar shifted his paws uncomfortably."

"Tigerstar takes all the warriors he can get his filthy paws on." Firestar answered. Graypaw bristled.

"All the warriors he can get? Oh, thanks for saying that I was special." Graypaw growled. Instead of shooting him a clever retort, Firestar's green gaze widened.

"Listen to me Graypaw, closely. The weakened fire will rise within to stop the evil at hand." Firestar mewed, he ginger shape fading into the forest.

"What? Wait, Firestar! Don't leave me, not again! Please! Come back!" But it was too late. Black shadows creped along the tree lines, and the forest began to fade as he was shaken up by an annoyed Orangepaw.

"Graypaw? Graypaw! Wake up!" She mewed desperately into his ear.

Graypaw opened his eyes, shaking his pelt. Pain strained on his shoulder, and Graypaw realized that Tigerstar's slash had actually left a mark!

"Graypaw… Why is there a slash mark on your shoulder? It could get infected, and you'll have another flu!" Briarpaw hissed, flicking her tail for him to go to Jayfeather and Shrewpaw's den. Graypaw slumped forward, eyeing his denmates as he limped over to the den. Jayfeather was instructing Shrewpaw on how not to walk into fox dens when he was collecting herbs, judging that Shrewpaw had done it by accident. Graypaw walked into the den, brambles swishing as his tail caught on one. Tugging it free, he headed towards Jayfeather and Shrewpaw, both cats picking up their heads in unison.

"Graypaw! That scratch on you're shoulder looks deep! How did you manage that?" Shrewpaw asked, scrambling up to meet him as he sniffed curiously at Graypaw's scratch. There was no way in StarClan that Graypaw would tell Shrewpaw how he got this scar!

"I snagged it on a bramble," He lied to his friend. Shrewpaw's green eyes widened. Jayfeather padded towards him with some cobwebs and burdock root.

"Here's some herbs for your scratch. You've been in here long enough to know how put them on." Jayfeather mewed, turning tail and disappearing behind his herbs. Graypaw applied the burdock root, before wrapping his shoulder in cobwebs. Graypaw bowed his head respectively to Shrewpaw, than to Jayfeather, and headed towards the apprentices den. Almost as soon as he reached the den, he was almost bowled over by Lionblaze.

"What's going on?" He asked his mentor. Lionblaze's amber eyes glowed with happiness.

"Cinderheart is going to have my kits." He purred. Pride glowed into Graypaw's chest.

"I'm so happy for you!" He told him, stretching over to press muzzle's with his mentor. Lionblaze's glow died down as he looked at the nursery.

"No training for today, I'm going to talk to Jayfeather and Cinderheart. Catch up on your rest." Lionblaze told him, looking at his shoulder and back again. Graypaw dipped his head to his mentor, and departed towards the apprentices den. He was greeted by the curt nod of Orangepaw, while Blossompaw rubbed cheeks with him, Bumblepaw touched noses with him, and Briarpaw twined tails with Graypaw. Graypaw returned the favor by letting out a purr and brushing muzzles with the dark brown she-cat. Graypaw broke away, heading towards his nest. Riverpaw was washing her paw, and drawing it over an ear.

"I see you enjoyed Briarpaw back there." She mewed, glancing at her as Briarpaw left the den. Now only Riverpaw and Graypaw were in the den.

"Oh, please, Riverpaw. She was just happy that I was fine." He assured his friend.

"You were really enjoying her." She growled, pressing her head on her paws.

"Come' on, she's my friend. If you greeted me, I would have done the same for you." He meowed, bending forward to swipe his tongue over her ears.

Settling down to take a nap, he finally thought, for the first time, life at ThunderClan was great.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N~ I've planned a long, and hopefully exciting chapter for you all today, so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Volestar is in our camp!" The shriek of Snowpaw sounded from outside the apprentices den. Graypaw rushed out with Riverpaw and Orangepaw at his side. When they got there, the only thing they saw were Snowpaw and Reedpaw circling each other. Graypaw rolled his eyes. This had only been an apprentices game. He looked around embarrassedly to see if he, Riverpaw and Orangepaw were the only cats to be fooled by them. Dustpelt fur was bristled, annoyed by his grandkits game, and Cloudtail's blue eyes were narrowed.

"You guys need to pick better games," Orangepaw growled, stalking off to the fresh-kill pile. Snowpaw rolled her blue eyes.

"You're sister is a nagger." Reedpaw hissed, padding into the apprentices den. Graypaw gazed around camp. Reedpaw, Nettlepaw, Snowpaw, and Dawnpaw had become apprentices only a moon ago, with Lionblaze and Cinderheart's two kits filling up the nursery with their games. Silverkit was a lighter colored tabby compared to her mother, and Blazekit was miniature Lionblaze. Also, Graypaw's former denmates Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Bumblepaw, were all warriors now, having their warrior names, Briarclaw, Blossomwhisker, and Bumblestep for at least a half-moon.

Graypaw stretched his claws digging into the soil, and leaving claw marks as he pulled them back in. Graypaw yawned, but as he did so, an uneasy feeling filled into his chest, like a paw was being stuffed inside. Graypaw bean to chough, his orange eyes tuning to slits as he tried to close his mouth to make the coughing stop. But of course, cats were beginning to gather around him, their eyes widening as they saw what Graypaw was doing.

Sandstorm rushed to the front of the crowd licking Graypaw's face. "You're warm. You should head on to the medicine cat den before something happens." She mewed gently, placing her tail on Graypaw's shoulder. Graypaw nodded, most cats who told them to go to the medicine cat den practically yowled at him to go to the den.

Padding forward, he walked into Jayfeather and Shrewpaw's den, the tang of herbs waving into his nose. Jayfeather padded up to him with some catmint. Lay down in you're usual nest." Jayfeather instructed. Graypaw narrowed his eyes at the blind tabby, but he went over to the side of the den, settling down in his nest that he got whenever he came to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather put the catmint down, nudging it towards Graypaw's paws.

Graypaw licked up the herb, the clog in his chest lighting to nothing as his sickness left him. Curling up in a tight ball, the warmth of the medicine cat den waved around him as sleep came like a black wave.

It was moonhigh when he awoke. By the light dark blue color of the sky, he could tell that the moon had just risen to its highest point. Deciding to stop by and visit Silverkit and Blazekit, he walked out into camp.

"Than by the powers of StarClan I give you you're warrior name. Orangepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Orangeleaf. StarClan honors you for your sprit and patience and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Graypaw whipped around to see Orangepaw-now Orangeleaf- licking Bramblestar's shoulder respectively, the ginger tabby's green eyes wide with happiness. Orangeleaf was becoming a warrior without him?

"What's going on here?" Graypaw snarled, his claw's sliding out as he trudged over to the Highledge. Bramblestar puffed out his fur .

"You are not ready to become a warrior, Graypaw. Orangeleaf has trained far harder than you have, and yet she has not received credit. You will just have to wait." Bramblestar answered.

"Orangeleaf! Orangeleaf! Orangeleaf! Orangeleaf!" The only cats who didn't cheer were Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Thornclaw. The glanced at Graypaw with sadness.

Orangeleaf jumped from the Highledge and walked up to meet Graypaw.

"I'm really sorry-" Orangeleaf began, but Graypaw cut her off with a flick of his tail.

"No, you're not sorry. I bet you're all happy because you're a warrior now, hum? Well good luck, Orangeleaf!" He hissed before stalking into the apprentices den. And to think they were just getting along fine!

Apprentices began to climb into the den, shooting sorry glances at Graypaw. Graypaw licked his shoulder fur before curling up. Riverpaw was beginning to pad up to him, but then thought better of it, and slept in the middle of the den. Dawnpaw padded up to him, and laid in front of Graypaw.

As Nettlepaw's snoring filled the den, Dawnpaw bent up to whisper into his ear.

"Everyone's asleep now, lets go out for a run in the forest, to take you're mind off of this." She whispered, the dark cream she-cat's green eyes lighting up.

Graypaw tipped his head to one side. "Now?" He whispered back.

"Yes, now! Come on!" She whispered, getting up and heading out of the den. Graypaw followed his denmate, put grabbed her tail and hauled her back.

"What?" She hissed silently.

"Orangeleaf's watching the camp!" He snarled, lashing his tail irritably.

Dawnpaw nodded, stalking towards the dirt place tunnel. She squeezed through, and Graypaw followed her closely, making sure his clumsy denmate didn't step on any twigs, or ruffled any bracken.

As soon as they were clear of the ThunderClan camp, both apprentices ran as fast as they could through the forest, their paws light on the floor. Dawnpaw raced in front of Graypaw, her tail waving up and down like a bird's wing. Graypaw ran even faster, nudging her sideways .

Dawnpaw skidded to a halt, her green eyes looking up at a oak tree. Graypaw ran to meet her, licking her muzzle as he bounced excitedly. "What?" He asked.

"Let's climb that tree!" She mewed. Before Graypaw could answer, Dawnpaw was already hooking her claws into the tree, scrambling up it and onto the closet branch. "Come on, Graypaw! It's so much fun!" She mewed, climbing up further the trunk and onto another branch.

"Easy." He meowed, scrambling up the trunk of the thick oak tree, meeting her on the same branch. Dawnpaw pressed herself against Graypaw, and Graypaw muzzled Dawnpaw's head. The tail's twined together. After a few heartbeats, Graypaw stopped and looked at the branch they were standing on.

"Look at this branch, Dawnpaw. It has a bush right there!" He mewed, pointing his tail at the bushy grass form a few rabbit leaps away from them.

"Cool! I'm going to see what's on the other side." Dawnpaw meowed, walking up to the branch. The dark cream cat sniffed curiously at the bush, before sticking a paw inside.

"Dawnpaw, just be careful!" He mewed, scrambling across the branch to meet Dawnpaw. A few moments later, just when he was a fox-length from Dawnpaw, a giant, brown-and-white spotted owl emerged from the bush, shrieking loudly. It raised it's talons.

Dawnpaw was only a few pawsetps from the killer beast!

A/N~ What will happen to Dawnpaw and Graypaw now?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Graypaw's eyes widened. It was going to attack Dawnpaw! "Run, Dawnpaw! Run!" He yowled. But Dawnpaw was frozen with fear as she stared at the giant owl hovering over her. The owl let out a shriek before crashing it's talons on Dawnpaw's lithe body, blood flowing onto the owl's talons. No cat could survive that! "Dawnpaw!" He screeched. Dawnpaw's body slid off the branch, and smacked onto the forest floor.

Graypaw back away, backing up until his fur pressed onto the tree trunk. As if the owl just knew he was there, the owl was moving towards him, it's bloody talons clanking on the branch. Graypaw looked at the forest floor, and back to the owl. He was going to have to jump.

Graypaw bunched his muscles, and fell. The breath was knocked out of him as he fell for what seemed like hours. Flapping came from above, and Graypaw craned his neck to see the owl fluttering away, it's dark shape standing out against the waxing moon.

"Graypaw…" A voice cracked. Dawnpaw was lying a few feet from him, Dawnpaw's dark cream coat was stained with scarlet. Graypaw strained to stand up, he had probably dislocated it. He limped awkwardly to Dawnpaw, and settled beside her, feeling the warmth leaving her body.

"Dawnpaw…" He whispered stuffing his face into her dark cream fur. "You can't leave, what am I going to tell you're family?" He asked.

Graypaw felt Dawnpaw shift, and he looked up to see her shifting to face him. "Tell them… Tell them that I'll watch over them, even in StarClan.. Good-bye Graypaw." She whispered, the sparkly, optimistic light leaving her green eyes as she departed to StarClan. Graypaw let out a wail, the first droplets of rain pattering down on his face. The trail of blood that Dawnpaw had left was drizzling away in the rain, vanishing into the soil.

Scents wavered around him, and he looked to see Brackenfur, Briarclaw, and Lionblaze running to see what was wrong.

"Graypaw! What's…" Briarclaw began, her face tailing in the rain as she saw Dawnpaw's body.

"Dawnpaw, she's dead…" Lionblaze whispered sadly, trotting to sit next to Graypaw.

"Let's get you back to camp." Brackenfur meowed, flicking his tail for him to start going back to ThunderClan. Graypaw turned, Brackenfur was picking up Dawnpaw's dead body in his jaws, trying his best to make sure her paws, or tail weren't dragging into the wet soil.

As they walked into ThunderClan, cats were running out into the rain, their eyes dropping as they saw who Brackenfur was holding in his jaws.

"Dawnpaw!" Icefall shrieked, the white she-cat's pelt stained with mud as she ran up to her daughters dead body. "What happened, what did you do to my kit?" Icefall pestered, her teeth glittering as she bared them menacingly at Graypaw.

Bramblestar pushed to the front of the crowd, his amber eyes standing out from the dark surroundings. "What happened? This isn't the first time you've-"

"I sent Dawnpaw and Graypaw to go and fetch me some moss for my nest." Sandstorm meowed from behind Bramblestar. The pale ginger she-cat shoved her way to the front of the crowd to face Bramblestar.

"You did?" Icefall screeched.

Sandstorm wasn't shocked by the yowls of outrage, and complete utter disgust. "I did, but I never expected this to happen though."

"What attacked you?" A voice asked, but Graypaw didn't know who, nor did he care. His mother was covering for him.

"A owl. A giant owl, bigger than any cat." He mewed to the crowd. Out of the corner of Graypaw's eye, he saw Cinderheart order Blazekit and Silverkit into the nursery.

"Sandstorm is exiled from ThunderClan!" Bramblestar decreed. "If she is seen on our territory, she must be killed." Bramblestar ordered.

Cheers broke out from groups of cats who agreed with Bramblestar. Sandstorm didn't flinch as Berrynose and Icefall spat in disgust at her. Sandstorm left quickly, running through the gorse tunnels. Graypaw ran after, managing to escape Lionblaze's claw's as he tried to hold him back. He ran after his mother, not completely caring if he looked like a newborn kit.

"Sandstorm! Wait! Please!" He screeched to his mother disappearing shape. He turned around a beech tree, before seeing his mother pad into the moors, leaving ThunderClan just as she was ordered.

"Please, don't leave me…" He whispered, crashing onto the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Graypaw pressed his ear to the frosty oak tree to keep his body from hurting more than it already did. Just three sunrises ago Orangeleaf was made into a warrior.

Just three sunrises ago Sandstorm was exiled.

And just two sunrises ago ThunderClan had found Spiderleg's body beside the WindClan border.

That's were this patrol was headed. To go and launch an attack against WindClan for killing their deputy. Graypaw hoped that this is was his moment. That this would make him into a warrior. Brackenfur was the new deputy, well-deserved on Graypaw's part. Brackenfur had tried reasoning with Bramblestar, that this battle would kill warriors from both clans, and battle and blood-shed would be endless. Riverpaw seemed anxious to go, yes Leafpool trained her well, but she said that battling wasn't one of her strong points.

"I'm going to be the cat who shreds the most WindClan cats," Nettlepaw boasted to Orangeleaf. Graypaw rolled his eyes. Not only was Nettlepaw an arrogant furball, but Orangeleaf had been closer to him lately. Graypaw would probably never fully understand what Orangeleaf saw in him.

"Calm down," Graypaw turned to see Dovepaw and Ivypaw stalking towards him. Graypaw licked his chest fur.

"Calm down about what?" He asked his denmates.

"You know what,"

"No, I _don't_."

Dovepaw rolled her golden eyes before walking up to Snowpaw, whispering into the white she-cat's ear. Ivypaw ran to Toadstep, talking as they walked.

"Are you sure you remember _everything_ that I taught you?" Lionblaze's mew sounded from behind Graypaw. Graypaw nodded eagerly at his mentor.

"_ThunderClan, attack!"_

There was no time to think as warriors and apprentices launched from the hillside, their paws light on the moors. A patrol consisting of Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Boulderpaw-now a warrior Boulderfrost, turned their heads, their eyes wide when they realized that ThunderClan was attacking.

"Boulderfrost-tell Onestar! Me and Heathertail will hold them off." Breezepelt snarled. Breezepelt leaped on Lionblaze, but Graypaw's mentor quickly through him off. Heathertail darted towards Leafpool, flipping the light brown tabby on her back, and shredding her stomach. Graypaw moved to help hetr, but Thornclaw grabbed Heathertail's scruff, and hauled the WindClan warrior off. Graypaw caught a glimpse of Leafpool's pelt brushing Thornclaw's. A battle cry sounded from the top of the hill, and a wave of furious WindClan cats launched themselves at the ThunderClan cats. Graypaw through into battle, flanking Orangeleaf as both littermates attacked the clan that killed their deputy. Graypaw grabbed a cat he recognized from gatherings, Whitetail, and pushed her face into the dirt before sinking his fangs into her hind leg.

Whitetail let out a howl of pain before scratching down Graypaw's back. The wound hurt more than ever, but not enough to send him snuggling to the nursery. Graypaw kicked the white she-cat away, sending her into the claw's of Reedpaw, who gladly tore at her white fur. _Now to find Boulderfrost. Graypaw was eager to attack his oldest enemy besides Bramblestar. But before he could even search for Boulderfrost's pale gray coat, he halted at what he saw Bramblestar was doing._

_The dark brown tabby was holding Onestar down, and ripping his stomach right open! Graypaw ran to help Onestar, but he skidded to a halt. _

_Should he save his enemy leader, or should he go on, knowing that he saw Bramblestar cruelly murder a cat in cold blood?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Graypaw shook his head. _I _must _save Onestar. _He thought. He had to, or else bloodshed between ThunderClan and WindClan would never stop. Graypaw began running to where Bramblestar was holding the WindClan leader's neck between his jaws, Onestar's amber eyes so wide with fear that Graypaw could see the white's of his eyes.

"Bramblestar, stop! Please! You're killing him!" Graypaw pleaded with his leader. When he reached Bramblestar, Graypaw put his front paw's on Bramblestar's fore paw, and shook Bramblestar, feeling as useless as Silverkit or Blazekit.

"_Watch out, my son. Look behind you." _Graypaw heard the whisper of Firestar in his ear. Graypaw turned to see Breezepelt crouching a few feet from behind him.

Graypaw darted away from Bramblestar, and into some bushes. He strained to watch from the safety of the brambles as Breezepelt leaped on top of Bramblestar, pinning him down. Breezepelt raised a paw, and Graypaw knew what was coming next.

_He will. _Firestar whispered into his ear again.

Graypaw closed his eyes as Bramblestar's shriek followed. The sound of battling cats stopped.

"Bramblestar? Onestar?" The voice of Heathertail asked, yet no louder than a whisper.

"Breezepelt killed Bramblestar!" That was Nettlepaw.

"How dare they betray the warrior code in such a manner?" That was Leafpool.

"Squirrelflight will be divested." That was Brackenfur.

"Leave ThunderClan!" Whitetail screeched.

Graypaw opened his eyes. Breezepelt was standing over Bramblestar's body, blood plastered on his muzzle and paws. Onestar's body wasn't far from them, his body curled, with scarlet dripping in a stream to the paw's of the cats on the hill watching in horror as both of their leaders were killed in an unjust battle.

_And I could have stopped Bramblestar… _Graypaw thought as he trudged out of the bush. He was surprised that no cat asked what he was doing there, or why he had slunk out like that. Was it their problem? No, it wasn't.

Graypaw walked up to Orangeleaf, who was staring at the two dead leaders in complete shock. "Are you Ok?" He asked her worriedly. Orangeleaf's green gaze snapped to him, as if she had just noticed he was there.

"No-No. Both leaders… Dead," She whispered, her ginger tabby fur bristling from horror. Just then, Nettlepaw padded over to Orangeleaf, licking the ginger tabby's ear.

"It's fine, Orangeleaf. At least Brackenfur will be the next leader. But after him, I'll rule ThunderClan. Then I'll make sure it's safe for us." Nettlepaw mewed, brushing pelts with Orangeleaf. Both walked off with the rest of ThunderClan, their tails entwining, leaving Graypaw to walk back to camp alone. Graypaw hissed sharply at Nettlepaw's words: I'll rule ThunderClan. Graypaw smiled. Maybe he was being to harsh on the tabby apprentice. Graypaw remembered when he and Orangeleaf were kits in the curve of Sandstorm's belly, talking about becoming great leader's like their father. Graypaw's heart begun to ache again at the memory of Sandstorm. Where was she now? Was she safe? Or did she get hit by a monster, or eaten by a fox? Graypaw shook his head. Sandstorm was the greatest warrior in that he had ever known. She could take care of herself. Graypaw hurried to the ThunderClan camp.

Cats inside were discussing the battle and licking their wounds, the sun setting over the tree's as StarClan warriors began to shine. Graypaw begun discussing with Reedpaw of their short battle with Whitetail, when suddenly a howl of grief came from the warriors den. Both cats turned, only to see Squirrelflight burying her face into her paws, with Leafpool whispering a few words into her ear.

"Bramblestar…" Reedpaw whispered. Graypaw sighed, heading towards his sisters.

"Squirrelflight, I'm sorry for you're loss." Graypaw licked his sister's pelt. The dark ginger she-cat nuzzled Graypaw's shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered before padding back to the warriors den. Graypaw stared after her. It was no secret that Squirrelflight was a mouse-brain, but Graypaw thought that even she could see that Bramblestar was a bloodthirsty leader. Probably wondering Graypaw's suspicion, Leafpool walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "She's expecting his kits." Without waiting for a reply, Leafpool padded into the warriors den.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Brackenfur called. Graypaw limped to the ledge, sitting underneath the impressive rock. As soon as every cat was gathered, Brackenfur continued, "Bramblestar has died, and now I am you're leader. I have two very important announcements to make. It is time for a new deputy, since I will be traveling to the Moonpool tonight. Cloudtail will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Brackenfur announced. Cheers broke out for the white warrior, and Graypaw proudly joined them. Cloudtail's round blue eyes were round with shock, but he dipped his head. Graypaw also knew why Brackenfur was traveling to the Moonpool tonight instead of tomorrow. No one grieved for Bramblestar. As soon as the cheering died down, Brackenfur continued. "Now it's time for another ceremony. Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Riverpaw, and Graypaw step forward." Graypaw froze with shock. He was becoming a warrior? He jumped on top of the Highledge with his denmates, each one of them amazed. "You four have shown great courage in our battle, and now you will become warriors. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect ThunderClan, even at the cost of you're life?"

"I do."

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give you you're warrior names. Dovepaw, you will be known as Dovewing. StarClan honors you for you're enthusiasm and love and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Ivypaw from this moment forward, you will be known as Ivypool. StarClan honors you for you're honesty and patience and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Riverpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Riverheart. StarClan honors you for you're thoughtfulness and strength, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. And lastly, Graypaw. You have waited an extra long time to receive you're warrior name. You will be known as Grayfire, in honor of Firestar, and the courage that you have within yourself. You are a warrior at last."

"Dovewing! Ivypool! Riverheart! Grayfire!"

Grayfire felt pride sparking within himself. Finally, the evil from ThunderClan had left. Orangeleaf was shouting to the stars. Grayfire looked up at them. Two where shinning the brightest. Dawnpaw and Firestar.

" _Not all evil has left, Grayfire. The weakened fire will rise within to stop the evil at hand" _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

**Grayfire paused. **_**"The weakened fire will rise within to stop the evil at hand." **_**The prophecy rang in his ears like an annoying bee for quite some time until Riverheart prodded his shoulder with her paw. She pointed her black-tipped tail towards the entrance to ThunderClan. Grayfire nodded, jumping off the Highledge. As soon as his paw's touched the grass, he was bowled by Orangeleaf. His sister twined tails with him before pressing her nose to his ear. Grayfire glanced at Riverheart, who was brushing muzzle's with her father-Mousewhisker-before touching noses with Hazeltail. **

**Grayfire padded to the entrance of camp, Ivypool, Dovewing, and Riverheart following behind. Grayfire intently watched the forest, the leaves whispering and the branches faintly crackling. Grayfire's tail-tip twitched, his eyes silted and awaiting for anything to come and spring at the new warrior. He felt warmth touch his shoulder and turned to see Riverheart licking his shoulder fur. Grayfire brushed his muzzle against her head, turning his attention back to the forest.**

**Leaves stirred from the camp entrance, and Brackenfur slipped out of the tunnel, closely followed by Shrewpaw. Brackenfur dipped his head, while Shrewpaw looked the happiest that Grayfire had ever seen him. Without saying a word, both toms headed away from the watching warriors, and into the thick forest. **

**Morning came earlier than Grayfire had expected, the dawn's light trailing over the tree's. Grayfire smiled, but thoughts came back into his head. **

**When his father had said that not all evil had left…**

**When Breezepelt killed Bramblestar…**

**And his oldest enemy, Boulderfrost.**

**Could Breezepelt and Boulderfrost be this evil? And Grayfire had not yet forgotten the Dark Forest. Great StarClan, he was worrying himself to death! "You're vigil is over." Grayfire nearly jumped out of his pelt when he realized it was just Thornclaw. **

"**Thank StarClan!" Ivypool yawned, dragging soil back as she stretched. Dovewing shook her pelt, heading with Ivypool to the warriors den, Thornclaw following them. The new deputy, Cloudtail, was sorting patrols. **

"**Grayfire do you-" Riverheart began, but was shortly cut off by Briarclaw running over to him, licking his face. **

"**Yes! Finally, you're a warrior!" She mewed, rubbing cheeks with him. Grayfire was taken aback by her sudden behavior. "I'm going to save you a nest!" She mewed, leaving Grayfire stunned. Grayfire turned to Riverheart, but only saw his best friend bristling at Briarclaw, her blue eyes hot with anger. **

"**Riverheart? Do you want to get some fresh-kill?" He asked her, trying to calm her down. She snapped her gaze to him, and Grayfire felt his blood turned to ice at Riverheart's icy gaze.**

"**Oh, why don't you go with Briarclaw? She seems to **_**really **_**enjoy you!" She snarled, bolting from Grayfire and towards Mousewhisker. Grayfire slumped to the warriors den, feeling Riverheart's icy gaze staying on his pelt. Why did she hate him? Briarclaw was just being a friend. **_**But Riverheart looked **_**so **_**jealous… Well at least Briarclaw was making an effort to be a friend! **_**Grayfire thought angrily as he walked into the warriors den. **

"**I saved you a bed Grayfire!" Briarclaw called from the back of the den. Warriors looked away, their faces told Grayfire that they were trying not to laugh. Grayfire settled next to Briarclaw. Uncomfortable when she scooted as close to him as she could, her short fur pressing on to him. Sleep overcame him easily.**

**Grayfire was atop the Highledge gazing down at the camp. Grayfire twitched his whiskers. What was this dream about? **

**A noise like thunder sounded from outside the camp. Grayfire turned to the forest. Trees were crashing down, and floodwater crashed through the camp, dragging unexpected cats with it. "What's happening!" He screeched.**

"_**The end is coming…"**_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N~ Long time no see. Sorry to all my reviewers, I didn't upload for awhile now. I was in a stump, but I assure you, this story is still continuing. Thanks to everyone!

Chapter 13

"No… Firestar, no! You loved ThunderClan, with all you're heart! Stop this, father!" Grayfire pleaded with his father. Firestar's flame-colored pelt brushed against him.

"It's not just ThunderClan, _every _clan is in danger." Firestar growled. "Follow me," Firestar flicked his tail, jumping off the Highledge. Grayfire stretched his orange eyes when stone stretched beneath Firestar's paws. As he walked, stone was a pawstep ahead. Firestar paused. "Are you coming?" Firestar called to Grayfire.

"Erm, sure." Grayfire mewed, jumping onto the stone and following Firestar closely, water from the flood splashing at his paws. He tried with all of StarClan to ignore the pleading cries of his clanmates, which seemed to echo as Firestar lead him through ThunderClan territory. The winding rocky path lead to ShadowClan, and Firestar was right; ShadowClan wasn't any better. Fire engulfed the pine forest burning every cat that came near.

"What's going on?" Grayfire whispered not taking his eyes from the ShadowClan camp.

"I can't see that far into the future, Grayfire. But you must help the clans-at any cost." Firestar warned, his flame-colored shape suddenly fading.

Grayfire snapped open his orange eyes, blinking in the dazzling light of the warriors den. Briarclaw was fast asleep next to him, her chest rising and falling evenly. Grayfire carefully got to his paw's, slowly and carefully stepping outside the warriors den. Wavering out of the den, he stretched in the sunlight, the warm air relaxing his fur. He spotted Silverkit and Blazekit wrestling in the grass, their small heads ducking underneath the tall grass. Lionblaze was watching them with proud eyes, with Cinderheart brushing her cheek against his shoulder. Ivypool was sunning on the sunning rocks with Toadspring, with Foxheart circling Blossomwhisker happily. Roseleaf was chatting with Daisy on the far side of camp, both of their blue eye's intent on their conversation. Squirrelflight was staring into nothingness, and Ferncloud looking at her denmate with glazed eyes.

"Hey, Grayfire," The voice of Bracken_star _mewed. Grayfire dipped his head to his new leader. "I've seen how close you and Briarclaw are getting." Brackenstar purred, his blue eye's twinkling in the sunlight.

Grayfire rolled his eyes. "It's one-sided, on her side. She should go for Thornclaw or something." Grayfire growled, rolling a pebble underneath his paw.

"No, that wouldn't work. Thornclaw is hanging out with Leafpool. Maybe you should consider a mate. Everyone else is searching for one." Brackenstar mewed. Grayfire re-looked around ThunderClan, and noticed that Brackenstar was _right. _His mentor had a mate, Ivypool was looking at Toadspring with found eyes, and Snowpaw was with Bumblestep a lot. Not to mention Orangeleaf and Nettlepaw. Grayfire shuddered at the thought of Orangeleaf and that arrogant toad.

"Brackenstar! Gathering ideas?" Cloudtail called from his thrush. Brackenstar nodded.

"Good-bye, Grayfire. Think about what I said." Brackenstar mewed, before heading towards his den. Grayfire sighed before padding toward the fresh-kill pile. _Being a warrior isn't all it's cracked up to be... _Grayfire shook his head. Every cat doubted from the start that he wouldn't be a warrior, but he proved them wrong.

After a few hours of staying in camp, and talking to Orangeleaf and Reedpaw about some new fighting techniques, the sun began to set, and the full moon replaced it. Grayfire turned his head as Snowpaw stalked over to them. "Guess what? All four of us are going to the gathering!" Snowpaw meowed, jumping in the air with excitement. Grayfire forgot that Berrynose and Icefall where still grieving for Dawnpaw, their daughter that had been murdered like prey by a giant owl that was not yet found. They probably weren't going to the gathering.

"Grayfire? Grayfire!" Reedpaw called to him, nudging the gray warrior.

"What?" Grayfire meowed turning his head back to the jet-black apprentice.

"It's time for the gathering. Lost in thoughts again?" Orangeleaf chided gently, giving her littermate a lick on the shoulder. As she past by to talk to Nettlepaw, Grayfire couldn't help but shiver as he saw yet a new scar behind Orangeleaf's ear. Just a few moons ago, when Grayfire was ordered to watch the camp by himself by Bramblestar's orders, he saw a deep cut shoulder. As thoughts poundered his mind, one thought came across.

Was Orangeleaf being abused by Nettlepaw?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

Grayfire shook his head. _No. _Orangeleaf would tell him, he thought, walking with the rest of the clan in the direction of the gathering island. But as he continued to walk forward, he paused.

Wouldn't she tell him? After all, Orangeleaf and Grayfire had been in close corners after their fight. But... Nettlepaw wouldn't abuse her, Orangeleaf was older, and could take care of herself. Grayfire looked around, keeping his eyes intent for the white frame of Riverheart. And there she was, padding beside Leafpool, her mentor.

"Hey, Riverheart!" Grayfire called, running towards her. The white she-cat spun her head around to face him.

"What?" She hissed, her hostility showing in her dark blue eyes.

"I wanted to say... That I'm sorry," Grayfire mewed, bowing his head. Though that wasn't truly what he had planned to say, he wanted her to help him with his little problem with... Nettlepaw.

"Why are you sorry? It should be that sly she-cat Briarclaw that's apologizing, not you." Riverheart put forward, turning around to pad towards the nearing gathering island. Grayfire let out a sigh. He truly cared about Riverheart, she was his first friend, and now they where inseparable best friends. How could Briarclaw get in the way of that?

"Look, Rivereart, I... I care about you. More than Briarclaw. But, I have a problem with Nettlepaw. I need help." He mewed. Riverheart's dark blue eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say something when Toadspring's call interrupted her.

"Are you two going to stand there talking all day, or are you actually going to get your shaggy hinds to the gathering island?" The black-and-white warrior growled, standing atop the fallen log that made as a bridge to the island.

"Coming," Grayfire told him. Toadspring let out a snort before turning and slowly making his way across the log to the island.

"Well on better news," Riverheart began, pricking her white paw's around the log. "This will be our first gathering as warriors! Excited? I can't wait to tell Thunderpaw! And he'll be glad to meet you, too." Riverheart purred, jumping off the log and onto the island. Grayfire jumped down after Riverheart. It was true, he never met Thunderpaw, Riverheart's littermate that lived in RiverClan. He remembered how Riverheart had told him about how Minnowtail named her Riverkit, because she was planning to give Riverheart to Mousewhisker later on, and to remember RiverClan, and she named Thunderpaw Thunderkit, because Minnowtail wanted him to know where his father and sister came from.

Grayfire waved through the mass of cats, all talking to each other about different things. "There!" Riverheart snapped him from his thoughts, pointing her black tail-tip towards a ginger tabby tom with a white belly and black paws. "Thunderpaw!" Riverheart called, running towards him. Grayfire followed her closely.

"Thunderpaw? Who's Thunderpaw? I'm Thunder_storm _now." Thunderstorm mewed, sticking his ginger tabby muzzle in the air.

"Your a warrior? Great, so am I! I'm Riverheart." Riverheart purred, pressing her muzzle to her brothers. "And this is my best friend, Grayfire." She mewed, backing up to stand side-by-side with Grayfire. Thunderstorm's green eyes glittered/

"So this is the Grayfire that you moon over? The one you say, 'is the strongest cat in ThunderClan'?" Thunderstorm purred with pure amusement.

"I never said that!" Riverheart snapped, though as Grayfire embarrassedly looked back at her, he saw that her blue eyes where twinkling with pure embarrassment. Grayfire flattened his ears on his head. She talked about him to Thunderstorm? And _mooned _over him?

"But you said that!"

"No I didn't! I said I liked him as a_ friend_!"

"Nope. Not buying it. You said that you hoped that Graypaw noticed you instead of Briarclaw,"

"No! Your lying Thunderstorm!"

"No!"

As the two siblings fought, Grayfire pulled himself free from the mess of angry littermates. _Wait! I wanted to look for Orangeleaf to see if Nettlepaw was... _Grayfire refused to say abused. A hiss sounded from his ear, and Grayfire spun around to become face-to-face with a scene that he hoped never happened.

Nettlepaw's brown-and-white tabby frame was in an menacing arch as his amber eyes where staring into Orangeleaf's fear-full green ones. _You will not abuse my sister again! _Grayfire thought madly, stalking up to the two cats.

"Orangeleaf you mousebrain!" Nettlepaw hissed. As Grayfire stared at his paws, he noticed his claws where unsheathed. Anger cracked from his body, transferring into energy.

"Get away from her!" Grayfire hissed, springing at Nettlepaw. Landing on his back, Grayfire tore at the apprentices back, sending brown-and-white tabby fur and blood all over the floor. The two toms rolled around.

In the middle of a gathering!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

"Grayfire, what are you doing?" Orangeleaf called to the wrestling toms. Grayfire kicked off Nettlepaw, sending the bown-and-white tabby apprentice flying.

"I'm stopping Nettlepaw from abusing you!" Grayfire hissed. Suddenly, Nettlepaw slammed into Grayfire's flank, sending the gray warrior flying towards the crowd. Grayfire stood up, shook his fur, sending lose fur and blood flying, then jumped onto Nettlepaw, and bit down on his shoulder.

"Wait, what? Nettlepaw _never_ abused me. Not even once," Orangeleaf growled, the ginger tabby's neck fur and hackles rising. Grayfire clambered off of the panting Nettlepaw, and faced his sister.

"He... he never abused you?" Grayfire whispered, his orange eyes burning into Orangeleaf's. Orangeleaf narrowed her eyes, and stared straightly at him.

"Yes. Nettlepaw. Never. Abused. Me. Never. Why would you even think that?" Orangeleaf growled, lashing her tail irritably.

"Because! I saw your scars! And about a minute ago, Nettlepaw was snarling at you! Explaxin _that_!" Grayfire snarled. Orangeleaf looked taken aback, but she answered anyway.

"I accidentally stepped on his tail! He didn't know who it was until you attacked him! And... and the scars are from-"

"What is going on here?" A voice hissed from behind Grayfire. Grayfire whipped his head around to stare into Brackenstar's angry eyes. Grayfire shrunk back, tucking his tail between his tail.

"Your first gathering as a warrior, and you start a fight with Nettlepaw? Grayfire, Cloudtail will take you back to camp. Hopefully you'll think about what you did," Brackenstar meowed. Cloudtail wove out from behind Brackenstar to stand in front of Grayfire.

"Come on." Cloudtail meowed, nudging Grayfire towards the tree bridge. Whispers from every cat arose, mocking Grayfire. _Stupid Nettlepaw. _He thought bitterly, jumping on the tree bridge. The gathering already started to begin, every cat's attention snapping from Grayfire to the four leaders, Brackenstar, Rowanstar, Ashstar and Volestar.

"Cloudtail, wait." Both toms turned to see the frame of Riverheart limping towards them. "I stepped on a thistle, so I want to go to camp to get it checked by Jayfeather and Shrewpaw. Just in case," She told the deputy. Cloudtail looked at Grayfire to Riverheart.

"Fine. But be careful. And remember, two tail-lengths from the lakeshore. Got it?" Cloudtail asked. Both Riverheart and Grayfire nodded.

"Good." Cloudtail put it, turning tail and padding back towards his spot where the deputies sat. Grayfire looked at Riverheart.

"You didn't really step on a thistle, did you?" He asked her curiously. Riverheart looked behind her, and back at Grayfire, and placed her paw back on the floor with ease.

"No. But, I wanted to take you back to camp." Riverheart mewed. Grayfire's ears burned with embarrassment, until Riverheart pressed her muzzle to his cheek. "Come on." She purred, nudging him along the log. The log was slippery as the waves from the lake crashed on the sides.

"Don't fall," He told the white she-cat. Riverheart looked back up at him, her dark blue eyes reflecting the stars.

"Don't worry, I know you'll catch me." She whispered. Grayfire's heart swelled with happiness as he jumped of off the log. Riverheart bunched her haunches, leaping down after him. She walked up to him, and twined her tail with him, love in her eyes. Grayfire licked her shoulder.

"Lets get back to camp," He purred starting to walk forward.

"Grayfire..." Riverheart whispered, making the gray tom turn his head around.

"What?" He asked her. Riverheart had her head bowed, and refused to meet his gaze. "Riverheart, what's wrong?" He asked her. Just a few heartbeats ago, she was as happy as ever, but now she was terribly upset.

"It's Volestar! He's doing terrible things in RiverClan..." Riverheart whimpered, looking terribly and utterly useless.

"Like what?" Grayfire asked her. Riverheart looked up at him.

"Thunderstorm told me that... that... That Volestar is trying to make my mother produce more... kits," Riverheart cried in agony. Grayfire stared at his friend with shock.

"He's forcing Minnowtail to have kits? But how? Why?"

"If I knew, I could tell you. But that's all Thunderstorm could tell me before you where fighting with Nettlepaw." Riverheart meowed. Grayfire padded up and licked Riverheart's cheek.

"I so sorry. But, we need to go to camp. I promise you, I will save you a spot _right_ next to me. If you have any problems, any nightmares, wake me up, and we can go for a midnight walk. Ok?" Grayfire meowed, staring straight into Riverheart's eyes. Riverheart twined tails with Grayfire as they begun walking towards ThunderClan camp, and as Cloudtail strictly told them, they walked two tail lengths from the lakeshore.

_"The weakened fire will rise within to stop the evil at hand..." _The chilly breeze seemed to whisper to Grayfire. Grayfire looked around for a second before shaking his head and continued to walk with Riverheart.

A/N~ Whoo! GrayXRiver! Yes! So after this, sadly there will be another time travel to about... Three moons. But, hey, who cares? Now, I'm going to ask all of my fans/reviews two questions. Firstly, PLEASE check out my other story Rainstar's Story. Now the second, and more important one, I need two warrior names. One for Snowpaw, and one for Reedpaw. Ok? If you do, you'll get a Grayfire plushie! Yes! I Like Trains out! Peace!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N~ So... Hey. Sorry, this ain't gonna be another chapter, but, hey, I pinkie promise the next chapter will be an _extra_ long one, to make it up to you guys. Alright? Please don't be mad, but new characters will be introduced. So here we go... (Look at bottom of page for more info)

Allegiances Two

ThunderClan

Leader: Brackenstar-golden brown tabby tom

Deputy: Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Shrewpelt

Warriors: Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Millie-striped gray she-cat

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Foxheart-reddish tabby tom

Toadspring-black-and-white tom

Roseleaf-dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Briarclaw-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestep-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Orangeleaf-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Riverheart-white she-cat with black ear-tips and a black tipped-tail

Grayfire-gray tom with orange eyes

Nettlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Reedheart-jet-black tom with blue eyes

Snowshine-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Shrewpelt-light brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Blazepaw-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Silverpaw-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-long-furred cream cat from the horseplace

Icefall-white she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kits: Amberkit (ginger tom) and Mosskit (small gray-and-white she-cat)

Blossomwhisker-tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Foxheart's kit: Cedarkit (pale brown tabby tom)

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bramblestar's kits: Shadekit (dark brown tabby tom) Soaringkit (ginger she-cat with white paws) and Littlekit (very small white she-cat with small black spots)

Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes; retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump former tabby loner with a gray muzzle due to age

A/N~ GAHH! So many queens! Ok, so as you can see, the irritable Nettlepaw has become Nettlewhisker now... Get him out of my life! Being all mean to Grayfire! Humph! Well to recap onto the apprentices:

If your wondering, 'Where does Shrewpelt even come in?' He's Ferncloud's and Dustpelt's fourth litter. So.. just know that.

Silverpaw and Blazepaw are Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits... If that wasn't clear enough.

And, yes, Squirrelflight has given birth to Bramblestar's kits. :D No. Not :D. More like D: Well, see yah! Oh yay! Sorry, forgot to give out the plushies!

**Dragonclaw11: I love your names! Snowpaw is a girl, and Reedpaw's a boy. Sorry for not making that clear! *Throws a Grayfire plushie***

**Starlight Warrior 1092: Thanks for your reviews! Yes.. Poor Grayfire.. *Throws a Grayfire plushie***

**So, sorry if this is early updating, I couldn't wait to get this out and work on the next chappie. Sorry for people who weren't able to post up a name! Thanks to all of my reviews! See you later!**

**~I Like Trains**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 16

Snow blanked the thick birch forests, silencing the rivers the laid in the west, and the humongous lake the flowed at the shores of the clan territories. Grayfire crouched down in the snow, his orange eyes narrowed against the snow. Moving forward carefully, he locked his eyes on a vole a few tail-lengths away, making sure than the churned snow wouldn't crunch like thunder underneath his pawsteps.

As the vole continued to nibble on some fallen seeds, Grayfire licked his muzzle in pure hunger, and bunched his haunches, preparing for the final kill. Giving away a small grin, he neatly leaped on top of the vole, and the loud, ear piercing squeak it made was the last it would ever make. Grayfire held up his catch, before turning to the crowd behind him.

"See, told you I knew how to hunt," He muffled through ice cold fur, before dropping the vole on the floor.

A few fox-lengths away, the arrogant Nettlewhisker was sitting in the snow, with his brown-and-white tabby tail curled over his paws. "I didn't say that you didn't know _how_, I said that you couldn't hunt in the snow." Nettlewhisker hissed, his amber eyes narrowed. Grayfire felt his neck fur rise at the tom's insult.

_He should be trying to earn my respect. If he wants to be my sisters mate, than we have to settle our differences. _Grayfire thought angrily, unsheathing his claws and digging them in the snow.

"Look Roseleaf, I caught something!" A voice piped up from the right of Grayfire, both Grayfire and Nettlewhisker turned to see Blazepaw clutching a dark cream fuzzy figure, his amber eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"That's my tail mousebrain!" Blazepaw's mentor, Roseleaf, chidded, tugging her tail away from Blazepaw's paws. Blazepaw's paws smack on thesnow, landing with a thud.

"Ops," Blazepaw mewed, shrinking into the snow. Roseleaf's dull blue eyes lite up as she nuzzled his ear.

"It's fine, you were trying," She purred. Blazepaw smiled.

"It's _fine_? He's goofing around all day long when we have prey to catch! With all the kits in the nursery, we don't have time to waste!" Nettlewhisker snarled at Roseleaf. The dark cream she-cat rolled her eyes at the younger cat.

"Lighten up, Nettlewhisker. Your acting as if Brackenstar appointed_ you _deputy," Roseleaf snorted. Instead of adding on to Nettlewhisker's anger, Roseleaf did the smart thing and turned back to her apprentice and Grayfire. "How about we spit into teams. This way we'll catch more prey, but we can have less trips back to camp. Blazepaw and I will go to the stream to see if any moles or mice are there, and Grayfire and Nettlewhisker, you two can head to the ShadowClan border to see if any birds are there," She mewed.

Grayfire's heart sank. _Of course I get to go with... _Grayfire looked at the younger cat who had only been appointed a warrior a moon ago with his two littermates, Snowpaw and Reedpaw who had become Snowshine and Reedheart. Now that he was a warrior, he acted as if he knew_ everything_, and he could boss every cat around. Not only that, but he and Orangeleaf had gotten too close for Grayfire's comfort.

"Well, Grayfire? Are you going to stand around like a deaf badger, or are you going to go to the ShadowClan border with me?" Nettlewhisker hissed. Grayfire looked to see that Roseleaf and Blazepaw where already heading to the stream. _This will be great... _He thought angrily, turning tail and heading up to the ShadowClan border, not caring or waiting for Nettlewhisker.

As Nettlewhisker walked beside Grayfire on the way to the stream, Grayfire shivered, not only from the cold, but from the three deep claw marks on Nettlewhisker's left shoulder and torn ear. It wasn't a battle over crossed borders, or stolen prey, but because Grayfire thought his sister was being abused by Nettlewhisker, but it turned out to be a miss understanding. Grayfire also had a deep scar on his shoulder and on the bridge of his nose.

_Well it's his fault for being stupid. _Grayfire chuckled a bit at his thought. Nettlewhisker snapped his head in Grayfire's direction. "What?" He snarled.

Grayfire shook his head. "Oh it's nothing," Grayfire laughed at this point, sending Nettlewhisker's short temper to start flaring.

"If you don't tell me, I will shred your fur off!" Nettlewhisker hissed, putting out a front paw and unsheathing his thorn-sharp claws.

"It's _nothing_, stop over exaggerating," Grayfire hissed, walking away from Nettlewhisker. None of them said anything more on their journey to the ShadowClan border.

* * *

Grayfire padded into the ThunderClan camp with his muzzle high and his tail curled over his back, proud of his catch of two mice and three voles that he had caught while ignoring Nettlewhisker's long talk about how beautiful Orangeleaf's eyes where. _That's what he talks about all the time. Orangeleaf this, Orangeleaf that! Why couldn't she be in love with someone I like, like Reedheart. _Grayfire bitterly thought, setting his tail back on the snow.

Nettlewhisker trailed behind, obviously embarrassed by his catch of a squirrel and a thin starling that he had caught by chance. Setting his kill in the pile, he picked back up one of his voles and decided to give one to his sister, Squirrelflight. After all, with her three kits, Shadekit, Soaringkit and Littlekit. Grayfire felt his fur prickle at the thought of Squirrelflight's three kits, especially Shadekit. Shadekit looked _exactly_ like Bramblestar, and it wasn't just Grayfire that he frightened.

Grayfire peeked his head through the brambles of the nursery, and saw all the queens that where there. Blossomwhisker was curled around her and Foxheart's one son, Cedarkit, Icefall was sleeping, and so where her second litter of kits, Amberkit and Mosskit, and lastly, Squirrelflght was licking her one white paw, with her daughters, Soaringkit and Littlekit, playing a game in the nest. Grayfire saw Shadekit curled up at the curve of Squirrelflight's belly.

"Grayfire, is that vole for me?" Squirrelflight asked her green eyes bright at the thought of a meal. Grayfire purred and put it on the floor.

"Of course, with these three, you'll need all the energy" Grayfire mewed, nudging it towards her front paws. Shadekit jolted out of sleep, and scampered up to Grayfire with huge amber eyes.

"You caught that?" Shadekit squeaked. Grayfire gulped his thoughts of how much he looked like Bramblestar and nodded. Shadekit wiggled.

"That's awesome! Can you teach me?" Shadekit asked him. Grayfire sighed. _He'll be an amazing warrior, but I know no cat will want to train him because he looks like his father. _Grayfire thought.

"Your mentor will in four moons," Grayfire mewed trying to sound gentle and caring. Shadekit's ears dropped.

"That's what everyone says! I want to be a warrior!" Shadekit pouted, going back to his spot next to Squirrelflight. Grayfire turned his attention back to his sister.

"Well, I'm going to go see how Riverheart's doing, see you later, Squirrelflight," Grayfire meowed, dipping his head in deep respect before heading out of the nursery.

_He won't be like his father, I know it, but... _Grayfire turned back towards the direction of the nursery, where he could just make out the dark brown tabby fur of Shadekit. _Why is it so hard to believe that?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Dragonclaw 11: Sorry it wasn't long, but this one might be. There will be a HUGE surprise**

Chapter 17

Grayfire sighed before padding into the warriors den in search of Riverheart. The gray warrior and the white she-cat had been very fond of each other over the last three moons since that night at the lake, and Grayfire purred remembering three dawns ago:

_Riverheart jumped into the snow, sending the white flecks all over Grayfire's stone-gray fur. Grayfire shook it out and pounced after her, rolling in the snow. Riverheart let out a laugh before padding towards the flipped over tom. Riverheart placed a paw on his chest, not allowing him to get up._

_"You still act like an apprentice, you know?" She purred. Grayfire stared into her ocean-blue eyes, and let out a thin purr. Riverheart bent down and licked his muzzle. "But that's what I love about you," She whispered. Riverheart removed her paw from his chest, and Grayfire stood up, staring at her. _

_"You... You love me?" Grayfire whispered, praying to StarClan that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Riverheart walked up to him and brushed her head on his face._

_"You couldn't guess? After all those signs? I love you, Grayfire," She meowed, licking his face. Grayfire twined tails with Riverheart._

_"I love you too, Riverheart," Grayfire meowed, walking into the dark forest._

Grayfire padded in the warriors den, seeing Riverheart licking a paw. He carefully stepped over Brightheart, and wove around Leafpool and Thornclaw who where sleeping together as close as the bracken would allow. He stopped in front of her and sat down. "Hey, Riverheart," He purred, bending forward to lick her ear.

Riverheart lifted up her head. "Hey," She mewed, shuffling her paws to sit up straight. "Want to go hunting? I mean, I know you went on the hunting patrol, but with so many hungry queens and kits," She asked. Grayfire nodded, leading the way out of the warriors den.

"Hey Grayfire, you going hunting?" Both Riverheart and Grayfire turned to see Briarclaw stalking towards them. Grayfire sighed. _And as if listening to Nettlewhisker talk about Orangeleaf all day wasn't enough, _Every cat in ThunderClan knew that, for a few moons, Briarclaw and Riverheart had a tiny battle for Grayfire's affection which, unknown to Briarclaw and every other cat in ThunderClan, Riverheart had won.

"Yes, _we_ are." Riverheart hissed, narrowing her eyes at the brown she-cat. Grayfire wished a hole would pop up right in front of him so that he could jump inside, and hide from Riverheart and Briarclaw.

"Oh, well, I'm coming with you two. Getting more prey will help ThunderClan, you know," Briarclaw snarled, her tail lashing at Riverheart. Grayfire sighed.

"I don't think-"

"Alright then, Briarclaw, you can come." Grayfire meowed, turning tail and walking through the gorse tunnel and into ThunderClan territory. Grayfire heard Riverheart gasp at his sudden notion, but she remained silent, except for the few growls, hisses and snarls that she drew if Briarclaw came to close to Grayfire for her comfort.

_Why me? _Grayfire thought. As soon as the three cats padded into a clearing, Grayfire turned to face the two hissing she-cats. "Alright, I think we should all hunt alone, OK?" Grayfire told them, praying that Briarclaw wouldn't suggest something to tick Riverheart more off then she was already.

"No, more like I can hunt with Grayfire, and Riverheart can drag her half-clan butt back to camp? That sounds good to me." Briarclaw smirked at Riverheart. The white she-cat unsheathed her claws, and bared her fangs.

"I will shred your-"

"Just stop already! Sheesh! Can't a tom go a day without you two making a fuss? I'm hunting near the WindClan border," Grayfire shouted. Briarclaw opened her mouth to add on, but Grayfire added, "Alone!"

Without waiting, Grayfire headed towards the moors, digging his claws into the soil with every stride and ripping the dirt. He narrowed his eyes against the frost, hoping that the two stubborn she-cats would just leave him alone. _I'm in love with Riverheart! I always will be! Stupid Briarclaw. _Grayfire hissed. With a jolt, Grayfire wondered if his father, Firestar, had ever dealt with the feud of two she-cats, battling for his affection.

Grayfire jumped over some beech tree roots, and landing on the dirt. _I suppose I'll never know... _Grayfire decided. The only cats he would be able to ask about such questions would be Lionblaze, Brackenstar or Cloudtail, but he doubted any of them would know of the matter. Brackenstar had two beautiful daughters with his equally beautiful mate, Sorreltail. Lionblaze and Cloudtail where both in a relationship as well, and had kits of their own.

"And just when life was getting good again," He sighed, but before continuing, Grayfire sat down and stared at the snow.

Life was never good for him.

He never knew his own father. His friend was killed by a giant owl. His mother was exiled, and was never seen again. His sister is in love with a completely arrogant toad. And to top it all off, two she-cats are battling for his love. Is that a great life? For Grayfire, he couldn't question it. It just was his life. And that was that. Sure, other cats had it worse than him. Jayfeather can't even_ see_ his clanmates! If Grayfire where blind, he wouldn't know what to do.

Grayfire stared at the pink and orange sky, where the Silverpelt was just beginning to appear. "Firestar, Dawnpaw, where is my mother? She's the only one that truly cares. If I could see her just one last time..." But Grayfire trailed off, his voice crackling from grief. She must be dead, and, anyway, she would be _old_ for StarClan's sake! _She never got to see me become a warrior... _Grayfire thought sadly, but before he could even get into a position to cry endlessly, he shook his head.

"I'm a _warrior_! I don't need to cry! I need to hunt, and that's that!" He snarled to the sky, before getting up and heading closer to the moors. He was about a tail-length from where the trees ended and turned into moors, the border to clarify. Tasting the air for prey, he heard nibbling amongst the snow, and peeked into the thick undergrowth where he could just make out the frame of a small mouse nibbling on some dead bracken. _Now you can focus on ThunderClan, not yourself._

Picking his next pawsteps carefully, Grayfire padded though the undergrowth, wiggling through the thorn-sharp edges. The mouse took no notice, and continued to eat. Grayfire wondered if this was the only meal available for a tiny piece of prey such as the mouse. _Well your the only prey available for ThunderClan, so sorry. _He thought hungrily.

Narrowing his eyes, he bundled up every thin muscle he had, and jumped. But, Grayfire miscalculated his spring, and landed in snowmelt. Thin, watery and slippery, he slid away from the mouse and tumbled down an incline. Grayfire landed with a thud. Squeaks arose from the top of the incline, and Grayfire wondered if this was the mouses way of mocking him without coming down to meet Grayfire face-to-face.

_Not only do I get mocked by cats, but now by mice. Great. Just great. _Grayfire thought, struggling to stand up. Bracken was stabbing his sides, blood was staining the brown earth around him, and not to mention the excruciating pain from the slam of his head on the tree roots. Grayfire let out a wince of pain, before standing up. Sort of. _That incline's too high to climb up without me, say breaking a leg falling down it again. _

Deciding the only way of _properly_ getting to ThunderClan camp to get his wounds seen to was to turn around and circle the incline to meet level with the earth. Grayfire limped, making a thin line of blood follow him as he walked. Grayfire wasn't sure where the heck in ThunderClan territory he was, but he knew that he would eventually make his way back.

Grayfire tasted the air to see if he could find out where Briarclaw or Riverheart was, but he found a strange scent lingering in the air. He didn't know who it was but one thing he did know was a fact. _An intruder. _Grayfire unsheathed his claws. Even though he had scars and pain everywhere, and intruder would still have another thing coming.

Grayfire kept his nose sharp and followed the trail. The scent got thicker and warmer as he go in front of some bracken. _Alright intruder, I'm coming. _Grayfire hissed in his thoughts. He painfully, and to say the least awkwardly, bunched his muscles before leaping through the bracken. He stopped on the floor. "Care to explain what-" Grayfire raised his head, opening his eyes in the process, but stopped dead when he saw who the intruder was.

The intruder, the cat he least expected, was his long lost mother Sandstorm.

A/N~ Yes! Sorry if this still isn't long, but hey. THREE UPDATES IN ONE DAY, I LIKE TRAINS, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?

Maybe.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N~ This is ain't going to be a long chapter, but the next one MIGHT be. Sorry, but I wanted to get this one out of the way.

Chapter 18

Grayfire stood shell-shocked at what he was staring at. The cat who everyone had thought was long dead, was clearly alive and right in front of him. His mother was curled in a curved position, and was staring at him with green eyes fogged with age. "Graypaw," She rasped, her jaws bones, which could clearly be seen through her sand-colored fur, was moving in an awkward position, as if she hadn't talked for moons. "I'm so glad that you found me instead of Bramblestar or Spiderleg," She rasped. Her age could not only be seen by the gray of her muzzle, but her paws where trembling, not only form the cold, but from age.

"Actually, Sandstorm, it's Grayfire, and-and Bramblestar and Spiderleg are dead..." Grayfire whispered, not completely recovering from the shock of his mother's sudden arrival.

"And their successors?" She rasped louder, leaning forward to hear. _Well, she must be turning deaf from her age, _Grayfire thought.

"Brackenfur is leader now and Cloudtail is deputy," Grayfire answered, puzzled why she most want to know everything so suddenly. Sandstorm relaxed, going back to her better position.

"Good... Your father's clan is safe once more," Sandstorm mewed, her foggy gaze going distant. "Grayfire?" She asked suddenly, returning her vision back to Grayfire.

"Yes?" He asked, lying down in the twigs and snow in front of her.

"I must ask you a favor, and it's _very_ important." She rasped, leaning towards him.

"Anything," He told her, wondering what it was the this important favor. Sandstorm bent forward to lick his nose, and Grayfire could have sworn he heard her bones creaking. He had just noticed that her tail was curled in a tight ball, and when she unraveled it, Grayfire's eyes almost leaped from his head. Underneath her unfurling tail was a mewing kit.

"Where did you find him?" Grayfire asked, though in bitter pain, he bent forward to sniff at the kit.

"I didn't find him, he's mine," Sandstorm growled. Grayfire snapped his head back. She had another kit? But... But Grayfire thought she loved his father and only him! How could this be? The kit only looked three moons old. Sandstorm was surely to weak to take care of yet another son.

"I thought you only loved Firestar! How could you have another son?" Grayfire snarled, his orange eyes burning like fire. Sandstorm didn't flinch as she spoke.

"I didn't want him. I was walking when a rouge attacked me. Two and a half moons later, I'm giving birth to _this_!" Sandstorm growled, staring at the kit with hatred. "I'm too old to raise another kit. I can already hear your father whispering my name, Grayfire. I didn't want to leave this kit unattended ether," She told him. Her green eyes where full of love as she stared at Grayfire. "Please, if you say you'll take him into ThunderClan, and raise him like your brother, than my trip to StarClan will be a _whole_ much easier." She rasped.

Grayfire stared at the tiny kit with a new interest. He was a pale ginger, just like Sandstorm, but had brown streaks throughout his fur, like lightning striking through a stormy night. Grayfire looked back at his mother and deeply nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll take him," He meowed, pressing his muzzle to Sandstorm. Snow speckled on her muzzle.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear..." She whispered, setting her head down and closing her eyes. After a few minutes, Sandstorm became limp, and a wide smile grew on her face as she gave into StarClan.

_"Sandstorm is safe with me in StarClan..."_ Firestar whispered in Grayfire's ear, and Grayfire felt his father brush pelts with him before leaving to retrieve Grayfire's mother and Firestar's mate.

**I know Sandstorm isn't THAT old, because that would make Dustpelt an elder, but hey. It's my story. And, Sandstorm's kit is going to be extra cute. :D**

**~ I Like Trains**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 19

Grayfire grasped Sandstorm's scruff in his mouth, dragging it along the forest floor. He had left his half-brother in some dead bracken, making sure he didn't die in the bitter cold. Grayfire kept his head high, trying his best not to drag her dead body in the slush and bracken. Grayfire sighed. Sandstorm _didn't_ love her last son, and probably never will. Grayfire stopped in his tracks and looked around him. _Where do I bury her? I want it to be meaningful. _Grayfire thought. Then memories of the perfect spot to bury the fallen warrior flooded into his mind like waves on the lakeshore:

_"Just a little further Graykit and Orangekit," A pale ginger she-cat called to two tiny kits, one a gray tom and one a ginger tabby she-kit. _

_"My legs are about to fall off mother!" The ginger tabby she-kit fretted, stumbling on some crunching maple leaves. The pale ginger she-cat looked back at her two kits, love and affection in her green eyes. _

_"Orangekit, do you want me to hold you?" She purred, turning around and licking her daughter. _

_Orangekit looked back up at her mother with huge green eyes. "Oh, yes please Sandstorm," She squeaked, placing her tiny front paws onto Sandstorm's paws. Sandstorm grasped her daughter's scruff in her mouth, and continued to walk forward, stopping to make sure her son, Graykit, caught up to her. The two walked up a small incline before halting in front of a oak tree. _

_"Where here," Sandstorm meowed, placing Orangekit down on the leaves. Orangekit turned her head around to look up at her mother. _

_"But Sandstorm, this is just a tree," Orangekit protested, looking back on the tree that shown golden brown from the sun peering through the undergrowth. _

_"But not any tree. This is the tree that... That your father and I took you two the night before he died. You where too small to remember, but we had the greatest time, us four. We rolled down the incline, played leafchase and watched the sunset from between the oak tree roots." Sandstorm whispered, turning her head to make sure her children didn't see her expression._

_Graykit nuzzled his mother's legs. "But mother, don't be sad, we can still do that. Our father is in StarClan, and Ferncloud says he'll always watch over us," Graykit purred. Sandstorm looked back down at her two four moon old kits. _

_"Come on, lets watch the sunset. It's more enjoyable then it sounds," She mewed, nudging her kits up to the thick roots of the oak, and settling down between the roots._

Grayfire placed his mother in the deep hole he made, and tasting her sweet scent one last time, the little he could make out through the milk scent, and the scent of crowfood and Thunderpath. "I promise to watch over Orangeleaf and my little half-brother with my life, Sandstorm. And Firestar." Grayfire whispered. Suddenly, a powerful wisp of cold snowy air blew threw his gray fur, and he heard the familiar whisper of the cat he had been missing.

_"Thank you, my son," _Sandstorm whispered into his ear. With a jolt, Grayfire remembered his half-brother whom he had left on some bracken. _I wish I could sit vigil longer, but he needs me. _Grayfire thought, looking at his mother's grave one last time before padding off into the forest in search of the his brother.

* * *

It was dusk when he returned back to camp, with his mewing half-brother in his jaws. The kit had no name, and almost died in the snow, but all he talked about was the forest! How cool it was, how big it was, he even talked about the snowflakes that landed on his nose.

"Grayfire's back! But wait..." Grayfire opened his eyes when he was standing at the mouth of the tunnel leading out of camp. Every cat looked excited, but when they saw the kit in his jaws, they all stopped dead.

"How's kit is _that_?"

"Where'd it come from?"

"Is it yours?"

Grayfire placed the tiny kit down, and looked back up at the crowd of cats. Riverheart looked frantic, Briarclaw was rolling her amber eyes at Riverheart and Lionblaze, Brackenstar and Sorreltail looked quite suspicious at the kits coloring.

"No, this kit isn't mine... I-I-I..." Grayfire stopped, wondering what ThunderClan would say if he dared say who this kit belonged to. Would they demanded evidence? He knew Icefall, Berrynose, Nettlewhisker, Snowshine and Reedheart wouldn't be a big supporter of Sandstorm, after all, most of ThunderClan still thought that Sandstorm was responsible for the death of an apprentice named Dawnpaw, Grayfire's first love.

_"ThunderClan will understand. When I told them about my love with a RiverClan warrior, they shouted, but I was a highly respected cat." _A voice Grayfire couldn't identify whispered to him. Grayfire cocked his head, but then looked down at his half-brother.

"This kit, isn't mine, but, when I was in the forest hunting... Sandstorm was there with him," Grayfire croaked. Everyone gasped.

"So that means, that kit... Is Sandstorm's?" Brightheart's voice piped up from beside Silverpaw and Jayfeather. Grayfire scuffled his paws.

"Yes, he is. Sandstorm said a rouge attacked her, and then she gave birth to him... She asked me to take care of him, and bring him into ThunderClan," Grayfire told the puzzled crowd.

"Then just where is Sandstorm?" Nettlewhisker hissed from beside Orangeleaf, lashing his tail. Murmurs of suspicion arose, and cats stared at Grayfire for answers.

Grayfire felt anguish, sadness and fury churn from inside Grayfire. "She died. She was old and sick, OK?" Grayfire hissed to the crowd, but bent his head in grief. Cats who got up to stand beside Grayfire for comfort and support surprised Grayfire. Reedheart and Snowshine padded up, along with Millie, Jayfeather, Shrewpelt and Lionblaze.

Brackenstar padded towards the middle between Grayfire and his supports and the crowd. "It is my decision in the end, and I believe that Grayfire's half-brother shall become a member of ThunderClan." He declared. The crowd broke apart, some giving glares to Grayfire and his brother, others not even noticing as they headed into their dens to sleep.

"Here, I'll give him to Blossomwhisker to nurse, after all, she only has Cedarkit, and Cedarkit is three moons old, about the same age as him," Brackenstar mewed, picking up the sand-colored kit and padding into the nursery. Grayfire followed closely. Brackenstar peeked his head into the brambles, and Grayfire did the same.

"Brackenstar? Is that the kit everyone's been making a fuss over?" Blossomwhisker asked, lifting up her head and looking at Brackenstar. Brackenstar set down the kit before looking at Blossomwhisker sternly.

"I need a favor. This kit is Grayfire's half-brother, but I thought since Cedarkit is three moons, and you have plenty of milk, you wouldn't mind feeding him?" Brackenstar asked.

"Of course. I'll never deny a kit, give him here," Blossomwhisker purred, grabbing him by the scruff and dragging the crown streaked kit to her nest besides the pale brown tabby figure of Cedarkit who was fast asleep and nursing besides Blossomwhisker's belly.

"Thank you," Brackenstar meowed, dipping his head to the queen and padding outside the nursery. Blossomwhisker stared at Grayfire for a few heartbeats before asking him one question.

"What will you name him?" She asked, her beautiful amber eyes sparkling. Grayfire poundered on the thought before finally thinking of a name.

"Rowankit."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N~ Ok, sorry for the delay. Fanfiction was being a booty. Anywho, this chapter won't be long, and you'll see a little more of the kits of ThunderClan in this chapter.

Chapter 20

"ShadowClan are attacking!"

A voice sounded from outside the camp. Grayfire immediately jolted from his dream and ran outside of the warriors den, claws unsheathed and ready to shred any mangy ShadowClan cat fur. Grayfire forced his fur to lie flat when he saw it was only Rowankit and Cedarkit wrestling on the sandy floor in front of the nursery. Grayfire looked around to see if he was the only cat fooled by his half-brother and Cedarkit's game. Longtail's blind eyes where narrowed, but when he heard it was only kits who raised the alarm, he stalked over to the fresh-kill pile. Dustpelt shot a cold glare to Rowankit, but didn't dare say a word, and Cloudtail flicked his tail in amusement.

"Rowankit reminds me of me a lot," Cloudtail suddenly purred. Grayfire tipped his head in amusement to the snowy white tom. Cloudtail was an experienced warrior, who was also Grayfire's uncle. How could a little furball like Rowankit compare to him? "Because I was born a kittypet, and given to Ferncloud's mother, Brindleface, to nurse. I guess you can say I know what it's like to be differen," Cloudtail mewed, his blue eyes going distant for a heartbeart.

"I just can't believe he and Cedarkit are six moons old," Grayfire whispered, and Cloudtail nodded. It was true, though. It seemed like only yesterday he was bringing the sand-colored kit to the ThunderClan camp, and taken him to Blossomwhisker to nurse. He remembered how shocked Cedarkit was when he had discovered a new kit in his nest, as where all the other kits. But Rowankit caught up quickly in the last three moons, and his adoptive parents, Blossomwhisker and Foxheart, already treated him like they treated Cedarkit.

"Hey Grayfire, help me tackle down Cedarkit!" Rowankit called, but soon was attacked by the pale brown tabby Cedarkit. Grayfire let out a purr, and ran to help his brother.

"Hey! No fair, Rowankit! Grayfire is your big brother!" Cedarkit mewed stubbornly, narrowing his blue eyes. Rowankit looked back at his adoptive brother.

"Well, call your own reinforcements!" Rowankit squeaked, scampering between Grayfire's front legs. Cedarkit let out a _humph _before scampering back inside the nursery, and soon returning with Icefall's two kits, Amberkit and Mosskit. Amberkit was a ginger tom, and Mosskit was a tiny copy of Hazeltail, but unlike Hazeltail, Mosskit had pale green eyes.

"Get them!" Amberkit squeaked, jumping onto Rowankit. Grayfire let out a purr. Amberkit and Mosskit were both four moons old, and Amberkit already showed strong signs of becoming a great warrior, while Mosskit would need a little extra work to become to her fullest potential.

Mosskit slammed into Grayfire's right leg, while Amberkit circled Grayfire before grabbing his tail in his mouth. The three kits tackled Grayfire down, chanting that they had captured the "enemy". Grayfire let out an amused purr as Rowankit stood on Grayfire's belly, saying that they had won.

"Rowankit, I thought you where on my team!" Grayfire did his best to sound upset at his half-brother.

"Hey, you lost! I switched sides," Rowankit pronounced, giving his sandy brown streaked coat a shake.

"Grayfire?" A voice sounded from behind the toppled over warrior. Grayfire turned his head to see Brackenstar standing there with an amused glare.

"Erm, yah, sorry," Grayfire scuffled, shaking off the four kits before padding up to the golden brown tabby leader. Grayfire gave an inward sigh, knowing the ThunderClan leader might punish him for playing like a kit again, the part of his life which he so dearly missed.

"I'm not scolding you, Grayfire. I'm curious to see who _you_ would like to mentor Rowankit, after all, Sandstorm left you in charge, not Blossomwhisker," Brackenstar meowed. Grayfire couldn't help it as his eyes drifted towards the snowy pelt of Cloudtail, who was playing with the kits.

"I think Cloudtail would be an excellent choice," Brackenstar purred, his blue eyes sparkling. Grayfire dipped his head. "Rowankit and Cedarkit's apprentice ceremony will be held tomorrow. " Brackenstar meowed before padding towards Cloudtail to tell his deputy the news.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 21

Grayfire let out a mew of satusfaction. Finally, things where going his way, not anyone elses. Grayfire turned to see the tiny Rowankit leaping ontop of Amberkit, rolling the younger cat in the sand. He sighed, memories of his own childhood washing into his brain like shore onto the sand. Grayfire got to his paws, looking over at his young half-brother. _Why hasn't Orangeleaf bonded with him? Doesn't she like him? _Grayfire thought, his ear twitching in thought.

The ginger tabby barely sought out to play with her younger brother, much less seemed to enjoy knowing the fact that Sandstorm had completely abandoned them. _She did it for me, not for her, _Grayfire thought stubbornly, padding over to Rowankit. _but... I mean, Sandstorm loved Orangeleaf just as much as me, so...why does Orangeleaf care? _he thought. Grayfire padded up to his younger brother, licking his ear.

"Hey, what did Brackenstar want?" Rowankit asked, looking up at Grayfire.

The gray tom let out a purr. "Just wanted to ask who I thought should be your mentor," he meowed.

Rowankit obviously couldn't contain his excitement. "Who did you tell him?" he squeaked, bouncing up and down.

Grayfire chuckled. "Can't tell you," he teased.

Rowankit frowned. "Aww, come on!" he squeaked, bouncing up and down. "Tell me! Tell me!" Rowankit jumped onto Grayfire's paws.

Grayfire picked up Rowankit's scruff in his jaws, carrying the small kit into the nursery, and setting him down on Blossomwhisker's nest. The pretty tortoiseshell looked up, giving Rowankit a lick on his cheek before looking back at Grayfire. "Too much to handle?" she purred warmly, rubbing her face with her adopted son's.

Grayfire sighed. "A little," he teased, patting Rowankit with his paw. His half-brother rolled his eyes at his older brother, before lowering himself down into the moss, and closer into Blossomwhisker's dappled pelt. Grayfire let out a warm purr. "I suppose you'll need to catch up your sleep. I'm sure Foxheart will bring in Cedarkit in any moment now," Grayfire assured him, flicking him over the ear with his tail. Rowankit grunted before curling up in a warm ball, a hard day of playing with Amberkit, Mosskit and Cedarkit tiring the almost apprentice out.

Before exiting the nursery, Grayfire looked back at Blossomwhisker and Rowankit. So much memories... Though Rowankit was three moons when Sandstorm had brought him to Grayfire, the tiny kit couldn't remember her now, only having blurred memories of a sand-colored elderly she-cat, who shot disapproving remarks at him, pushing him along. Then the thoughts drifted from him, Sandstorm and Orangeleaf, and over to Riverheart... Did she want kits as much as he did? The white she-cat seemed to always look at every kit barreling by with a distant glance, as if picturing their own. Stone-gray with fiery orange eyes like him, stubborn, strong willed and snappy, but with a good heart, or white with black markings and deep blue eyes like her, sweet...beautiful...amazing...and caring.

Grayfire was snapped from his deep thoughts when Foxheart pushed him out of the way, caring the half-asleep Cedarkit in his jaws. _Thanks for giving me the warning, _Grayfire thought. Giving the happy family one last glance, Grayfire wove out of the nursery, and out into the sunny camp clearing. He yawned, padding to the fresh-kill pile and drawing out a mouse, still warm and sweet smelling. Settling down beside the warriors den, he ate it in hungered gulps, nervously looking from side to side, looking out for..._Briarclaw. _The dark brown she-cat was _still _stalking him, and it wore on his nerves.

_Because I'm the most handsome tom in ThunderClan. _he laughed inwardly. _Well...Riverheart thinks I am. _he remembered, thinking back to when his mate frequently commented on his define features when it was only them. It was like she always wanted to comment on his looks, knowing of his issues of his clean pelt. Grayfire remembered back to when Riverheart got upset when he spent a lot of time with Briarclaw...

Did he not tell her she was beautiful enough?

**Yeah, not so great. Wow, it's been so long! Sorry, life issues. Well, you got to learn about Grayfire's 'issue', and about their mate problems o3o. Everyone's got 'em, right? **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter! And yes, I am very happy that this story has many reviews. Review please!**

"...until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw. Cloudtail, you are a good tracker, as well as a terrific deputy. You will mentor Rowanpaw." Brackenstar meowed proudly, his golden brown tabby fur shining like a brand of fire in the sunlight.

"Cedarpaw! Rowanpaw! Cedarpaw! Rowanpaw!"

Grayfire smiled as Rowanpaw bounced in the air happily, finally getting his apprentice name. The sand-colored apprentice bounded over to Grayfire, his green eyes wide with happiness.

"Grayfire! I can't believe I'm an apprentice! What do you think Cloudtail will teach me first? Battle moves? Hunting? Tracking? I want to learn everything!" Rowanpaw squeaked, waving his tail.

Grayfire sighed, flicking his half-brother over the ear with his tail. "Please, stop acting like a kit. And, I would ask Cloudtail if I were you, not me. I haven't had an apprentice yet," he sighed, his eyes drifting to the kits playing at the nursery. _How come Nettlewhisker got an apprentice before me? I'm older! _he thought angrily, letting out a hiss of annoyance as the brown-and-white tabby talked to Orangeleaf, showing off his apprentice, Cedarpaw.

Rowanpaw frowned, "Maybe you'll mentor Amberkit, Mosskit, Shadekit, Soaringkit or Littlekit. You never know," he mewed. Grayfire rolled his eyes. _Most cats in the clan_ still_ think I can't take care of myself. _Grayfire shook his head.

"Rowanpaw! Wish to go out into the forest, or do you want to stay around here?" Both Grayfire and Rowanpaw turned to see Cloudtail giving them a disapproving gaze, waiting by the tunnel that lead out of camp.

Grayfire nudged Rowanpaw, giving the apprentice a lick on the ear. "Go." he mewed softly, blinking warmly at his brother. Rowanpaw gave Grayfire a last glance before running after Cloudtail. Grayfire watched as they left, awaiting until their tail-tips disappeared through the gorse.

He turned around, padding towards the warriors den. His paws churned the twigs and grass until he reached the entrance to the den. Grayfire gasped as Orangeleaf barreled him over, the littermates rolling in the dirt. Grayfire flicked his ear before letting out a hiss.

"Grayfire! I was coming to meet you!" Orangeleaf meowed, scrambling to her paws.

Grayfire shook his pelt. "Why?" he asked bitterly, turning around to lick his flank to clear the dirt and dust.

Orangeleaf rolled her eyes. "No time to explain!" she sighed, nudging Grayfire until the gray tom shuffled up to the entrance to camp, stubbornly following his sister.

Orangeleaf padded through the forest, her paws tingling with excitement. Grayfire tilted his head while walking. What was she so excited for? After they reached a clearing, and Orangeleaf made sure no cat was there, she turned to Grayfire, her green eyes full of emotion.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed with excitement.

Grayfire's mouth gaped in shock. He found control of it, and spluttered out some words that he was dying to ask. "Is...is Nettlewhisker the father?" he asked. He already knew the answer, but he wished he was wrong.

"Of course!" she purred, licking Grayfire's cheek. Grayfire felt his spirit drop. _Great. So my nieces and nephews might turn out _just_ like Nettlewhisker. Awesome. _"Aren't you happy for me?" Orangeleaf asked, her green eyes shining.

Grayfire sighed. "Yes...I'm happy for _you, _Orangeleaf. I...I mean, these kits will be my nieces and nephews. But...I just..." he trailed off, knowing that Orangeleaf will fret over what he wanted to say next.

"You just wish the father was a cat you approved of," she finished for him, her eyes seeming to dull with sadness. Grayfire wanted to speak, but no words would come out of his mouth. "Look, I understand that you an Nettlewhisker don't...particularly get along. But I love him. And I know he loves me. Isn't that what having a mate is supposed to be about? I don't approve of Briarclaw, but you two seem to be...more than 'just friends', as she says," Orangeleaf mewed, narrowing her eyes.

Grayfire let out a snarl. "We're not more than 'just friends'! Were not even friends!" His orange eyes burned with anger. That mousebrain!

Orangeleaf didn't seem to understand. "But...she hangs out with you a lot," she meowed, her eyes flashing with confusion.

"She _stalks_ me, that's what she does!" he retorted, digging his thorn-sharp claws in the floor. Grayfire's throat felt rough and raspy, like he hadn't had a drink in days. _Probably from shouting. _he thought.

Orangeleaf immediately picked up on this. "Your voice seems...raspy. I think you should go to Jayfeather and Shrewpelt before it gets worse," she mewed, nudging him along. Grayfire let out a hiss.

So three things were wrong:

Orangeleaf would produce more mousebrains like Nettlewhisker.

Briarclaw seemed to be boasting around that Grayfire and her were together. _Which we aren't!_

And now he could possibly have a sore throat.

_Great._


End file.
